Icy Red Rose
by WordStormRose
Summary: Second installment in the Sidestories of Winter's Monarchs, in which Bucky and Liron take on different roles in different universes. In this installment, they are college students.
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Liron looked up at the school before her calmly. She and her cousin 'Talia had transferred to the US for two years, and this was the college they chose. Shield University, home of the Eagles…so the sign said.

She looked at 'Talia, who shrugged. They entered.

Term had not quite started, so the blonde didn't expect there to be many students around. There weren't.

They reached the…principal's office, and Liron ignored the slightly judging look the very conservative-looking secretary have them in their…somewhat gothic she believed the term was…manner of dress. He was not their priority.

The secretary folded his hands neatly over the desk. "You two seem a little disoriented. Lost your way through the dark?"

'Talia made no effort to conceal the accent they both had. "We are here to see Mr. Fury about our transfer here from Вдовы Academy."

"Well we don't let just _anyone_ meet with the principal. Do you have anything to confirm your meeting with him?"

Liron quirked a brow, but let 'Talia continue being the one to do the speaking. "Let him know that Natalia Romanova and Liron Ruskin are here to see him about the school transfer…please."

The secretary glared a little. "I'm sorry, but he's busy at the moment-"

A deep voice called from the office. "Who is that, Mr. Pierce?"

'Talia raised her voice. "Natalia Romanova and Liron Ruskin here about our transfer from Вдовы Academy."

"Why didn't you say anything Peirce? Tell them to come in."

The secretary waved at them, and they entered the office.

At the desk was seated a bald, one-eyed, black man in a leather coat. He smiled a little. "Shut the door."

Liron did so.

"Glad you two made it."

"Thank you, Principal Fury." They spoke in tandem, a habit formed from being in each other's company almost constantly.

Fury chuckled a little. "People around here call me Director Fury. It has a nice ring to it, or so Stark – the kid that came up with it – says, and most of the staff agree. Stark will be a few classes with you."

They nodded. "Director, then."

At the end of the meeting, Fury got out another paper. "So have you thought of what you will be taking? Aside from the obviously required ones, that is."

Liron spoke by herself for the first time since stepping foot on the college grounds. "Could I possibly take Psychology as a major and Nordic Mythology as a minor?"

"Yes." He smiled a little again. "Basically anything you can think of for a class, we have it."

Liron smiled back and inclined her head before settling back into silence. 'Talia chose Dance for a minor and Computer Programming for a major.

Fury wrote down a few things. "These are your classes, and the locations of the classrooms. If you'd like to participate in any sports, sign up down in the gym."

They nodded.

"There's nothing really going on today because it's a holiday; so you'll start tomorrow. Here are the keys to your dorm. Curfew is at eleven." He handed them each a key.

"Thank you, Director Fury."

He nodded, and they smiled and left to find their dorm.

'Talia looked at her. " _So what do you think?"_

 _"_ _I think this is just as good an idea as when we first decided to come here."_

 _"_ _So…same thoughts then."_

 _"_ _Yes."_

They passed the gym, and heard voices, laughter and the sound of bouncing balls. They peeked in.

There were a few young men playing basketball and a few others sitting on the bleachers. Liron frowned in thought.

" _What's wrong?"_

 _"_ _Nothing."_

" _That's not nothing."_

 _"_ _I'm just thinking."_

" _About?"_

 _"_ _The weather, funnily enough. It's so much warmer here."_

'Talia's smile appeared in the corner of her sight. " _Yes it is. But that is not what you were thinking."_ The redhead looked toward the playing young men.

Liron shrugged.

" _Let's go see what they're doing."_

 _"_ _Okay."_

They entered the gym. Liron kept behind 'Talia, her taller stature making a stair effect even with the redhead's heels.

The young men playing basketball looked over when the two young women reached the bleachers.

The ball hit one of the players in the head, and the others laughed.

* * *

"Distracted much, Barnes?"

"Ah shut up. Like you guys weren't distracted too." Bucky glared at his teammates, but it quickly morphed into a crooked grin.

Stark shrugged. "We didn't miss the ball."

Bucky shook his head and looked back over at the strangers. They were awfully pretty…especially the blonde.

"I'm'n'a go say hi." That said, Stark swaggered off toward the bleachers.

Rhodes took off after him. "They don't look very friendly, Stark…and you have a girlfriend."

"I'm just saying hi!"

"Not my fault if Potts chews you out, then."

"I know, I know."

Bucky frowned a little…he always got the guts to go first.

Steve came up and hit his shoulder. "You gonna play or not?"

Bucky smiled. "Whatch-you think, Punk?" He tossed the ball at his friend, and the continued the game.

Eventually Stark and Rhodes joined them, for whatever reason Stark's attempts to chat up the stranger girls failing.

Bucky chuckled. "Your charm is no longer affective?"

Stark shrugged. "I don't want Pepper to get mad at me."

Bucky laughed and caught the ball, then passed it. "Good point. Since she _is_ the director's favourite."

Stark tossed it at the hoop. "Yeah."

Steve grabbed the ball and took it back up point. Bucky followed, staying to the side. After checking it, he ran to pass the ball to Steve, but Rhodes caught it and passed it to Stark. Bucky got the ball back from Stark and ran, dribbling it, toward the hoop.

He jumped up and slam-dunked it, hanging on the hoop for a little.

Distantly, he heard one of the strangers speak to the other in some language not English, and he dropped back down, rolling his sleeves up with a little smirk as he made his way over to them.

"So, what are you two beautiful chicks doing here?"

They looked at him silently.

"You two, uh, students here now?" He crossed his arms.

They nodded and spoke in tandem, with heavy Russian accents. "We are."

"Are there a lot of beautiful women like yourselves where you come from?"

"That depends on your point of view."

Bucky let his eyes roam over them slowly, drinking in their forms before he looked back at their faces. Both were frowning, but the redhead's bottle-green eyes were twinkling.

"Where are you two from?"

The redhead was the only one to answer. "St. Petersburg, in Russia."

Bucky nodded. "I've not been to Russia, but I went to Sokovia with Pietro over there," he indicated the silver-haired young man, "and his sister to visit their family."

The redhead smiled. "We once visited Odessa and Kiev in the Ukraine, but we haven't been to Sokovia. This is the farthest from home we have ever been."

"Well I hope you both have a pleasant stay…and have fun." His lips curled in a smirk again as he winked before heading to the locker room to change.

* * *

Liron scoffed a little, but 'Talia chuckled.

The dark-haired young man returned after a few minutes, a gym bag slung over his shoulder. He waved at his teammates, then looked at the two of them.

"Hope to see more of you two." His tone and face suggested more than his words, and he winked again, then walked off.

Liron looked after him, lips pursed in irritation.

'Talia laughed a little. " _They try so hard."_

 _"_ _And waste their chances by acting like pigs."_

Her cousin raised a brow. " _Don't be so hard on them. At least they_ try _."_

 _"_ _Fair enough, but is it too much to ask for for them to_ not _look at us like pieces of meat?"_

'Talia laughed again. " _I don't mind it really, but if it bothers you, we can teach them a thing or two."_

Liron nodded.

'Talia stood. " _C'mon, let's go."_

They found their dorm fairly easily. Boisterous laughter and the sound of some kind of video game sounded from the room across the hall.

Just as Liron unlocked their door, one of the voices in the room across the hall started shouting, and something started thudding as if someone was jumping up and down.

"Did you see that?! Did you see that?! I just kicked your guys' butts!"

Liron scoffed and went inside; 'Talia followed and they put their suitcases down.

" _So…what do you think?"_

 _"_ _I like this."_ Liron gestured around.

" _Me too."_

Liron sat on the sofa.

" _So what do you want to do until tomorrow?"_

 _"_ _Unpack, I guess."_

'Talia shrugged, and Liron stood and lugged her suitcases to one of the dressers. Soon all their things were out and put away.

" _Now what?"_

 _"_ _I have no idea. What time is it?"_

'Talia looked at her phone. " _14:28"_

Liron yawned. " _I hate jet lag. It feels like 22:28."_

Her cousin chuckled. " _Same, but it's kinda nice."_

"Mm." Liron lay back on her bed.

" _Maybe we should get some sleep. That way we'll be up early and ready to start the day properly."_

 _"_ _Good idea."_

'Talia nodded and changed into pyjamas as Liron did the same. They both tossed off all the covers before getting into bed.

Liron got the lights.

" _Night Liron."_

 _"_ _Good night."_

* * *

"In your faces!" Bucky tore off his headphones, whooping.

"Okay, okay, okay, we get it, you won this time! Stop rubbing it in our faces!" Sam threw a chip at him.

Bucky blocked it, laughing. "No food fighting with the King of Halo!" He threw it back.

Sam caught it and ate it.

Bucky made a face. "That was on the floor, man."

He shrugged. "It's still a good chip."

Bucky pretended to gag, and Steve laughed.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You ate that _thing_ in the fridge the other day."

"What thing? I eat _lots_ of things, if you haven't noticed already."

Steve snorted, and Sam huffed. "I don't remember exactly, but it was gross."

"Wait, the thing that smelled like rotten eggs?"

"Yeah."

"That was good though! Tuna and eggs."

Sam made a face.

Bucky snorted. "You're not a fishy guy, are you."

"No."

Bucky laughed. "Alright."

Sam shrugged.

"So what should we do now?"

"Dunno."

"We could go raid the fridge."

"Meh."

Bucky chuckled. Steve yawned.

"You're still tired?"

"Yeah."

"Well…you can go to beddy bye and Sam and I can do something."

The blond just chuckled, and they smiled.

"Well…if you're tired too, Sam-I-Am, then maybe we should all go to bed."

Sam snorted at the nickname. "Nah, I'm fine."

"Okay."

He tossed another chip at Bucky, who caught it in his mouth. Sam laughed.

* * *

In the morning, Liron and Natalia got up early.

Liron between two tops, completely ready for the day otherwise. " _Which do you think? The blue or the black?"_

 _"_ _Hmm…the blue."_

She nodded and slipped it on.

" _Ready?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

They grabbed their bookbags and headed out. Their first class passed without incident, as did the rest, until they shared one with that dark-haired young man.

His voice sounded from behind them. "Well hello, hello, little ladies."

Liron did not turn, simply getting out her books. Natalia smiled at him before doing the same.

"Oh c'mon, don't be shy." His voice was low, and his breath tickled Natalia's ear.

"I need to pay attention to the professor, mister."

"Please, it's Bucky."

"I still need to pay attention, _Bucky_."

* * *

Bucky pulled back a little. "Hm…tough one, aren't'cha?" He looked at the blonde one. "What about you?"

She ignored him.

He pouted and crossed his arms. "You two are not a lot of fun."

For the first time, he heard the blonde one speak on her own. "We are trying to pay attention."

Her voice…it was almost angelic. Bucky raised a brow. "Oh my gosh, she speaks?"

She went back to ignoring him. The professor pointed at him.

"Quiet, Barnes."

He obeyed, and the lesson proceeded.

After class, he stood and looked at the two Russian girls. "Could I interest you two in having lunch with me…us?"

"Why?" Once again, they spoke as one.

Bucky looked between them. "Are you guys twins or something?"

"Cousins."

"Whoa, that's weird. Anyway, I'm trying to be friendly toward y'all, so I just thought you'd like to sit with us."

The looked at each other, and the redhead spoke alone. "Sure."

Bucky grinned. "Great! See ya!"

He grabbed his bag and ran out to tell the others the news.

* * *

Liron rolled her eyes, and 'Talia laughed.

" _Well, he is persistent."_

 _"_ _I think he's adorable."_

Liron shrugged.

'Talia smiled at her. " _C'mon, at least lighten up a bit. We're allowed to have a bit of fun, you know."_

 _"_ _I know. I just don't like him much."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Too cocky."_

 _"_ _I think it's funny."_

 _"_ _I'm not stopping you."_

'Talia raised a brow. " _Psh. I'm not_ that _attracted to him."_

Liron shrugged again.

Her cousin rolled her eyes and hooked arms with her. " _C'mon, let's go eat."_

In the lunchroom, 'Talia steered them over to where Barnes and a pack of others sat. Barnes waved at.

"Hello."

"Hi! Please, sit."

They sat and put their lunch boxes on the table.

The blond young man next to the curly-haired redhead spoke first. "How was your day so far?"

As normal, Liron and 'Talia spoke as one. "Not bad."

"That's good." He smiled.

They smiled back, said a short silent prayer, then started eating. Liron could feel Barnes' eyes on her, but she ignored him. His foot brushed hers, and she moved hers away.

"Oh, sorry."

"You are forgiven."

She finished first, and addressed 'Talia. " _Do you mind if I go find the library?"_

" _Sure._ "

Barnes spoke up. "What did you say?"

"I'm going to find the library."

"Oh. I can show you if you want."

She bit her lip. "…okay."

He smiled at her, then finished eating. She kept her face blank.

Barnes smiled. "C'mon, this way."

When they got to the library, they were alone, but Liron didn't notice, as she was busy looking around.

"Like?"

"Yes."

"You don't smile much."

"No, I don't."

"Why not?"

"Because. It makes it even more likely for a man to look at me like a piece of meat."

* * *

Bucky frowned. "I think it's nice to see a pretty woman smile. It makes her more beautiful knowing she's happy."

"Mm."

"And any man that thinks of you as a piece of meat should get a beating."

"Go get one then."

He frowned more. He did genuinely like her…but he also liked a bit of challenge. He sighed and shrugged it off. "I'm trying to be nice…but I do love a challenge and a girl that plays hard to get." Bucky smirked.

"I'm not playing hard to get; I'm not interested."

"Oh c'mon, every girl is interested."

She laughed sharply, and Bucky grimaced.

"You think too highly of yourself."

"I actually don't. I'm just cocky…but not as cocky as Tony Stark."

"I don't care. I'm not interested."

He groaned. "What can I do to change your mind?"

"I'm not going to be your arm candy."

"I think you mean eye candy."

"Same difference."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to stop until I get you to smile." He started to walk past her, then stopped and kissed her cheek before bolting. "See you around Miss Russian!"

* * *

Liron stared after Barnes, one hand on her face where he kissed her. "… _Cabbagehead._ "

She looked through the books.

Later that day, she and 'Talia were getting ready to leave when suddenly Talia gasped.

" _What?"_

Her cousin pointed. There was a…rose…in her bookbag.

" _What the hell?"_ Liron took it out and examined it.

" _Aww…someone's got a crush on you."_

 _"_ _I see that."_

 _"_ _Do you know who it's from?"_

 _"_ _No."_

'Talia grinned. " _This is so cute!"_

 _"_ _Depends on who gave it."_

She shrugged. " _Still cute."_

 _"_ _Natalia, you know my past with…such things."_ Liron looked in her cousin's eyes, solemn. " _You know I have reason to be wary."_

" _I know, but…"_ She frowned a little. " _Just…try to have at least some fun. For me? Please?"_

Liron sighed. " _For you."_

 _"_ _Thank you."_

 _"_ _You're welcome."_

Liron twirled the rose between her fingers. " _What am I supposed to do with this?"_

" _I'd keep it. If the guy that gave you that is watching now, then he'd be thrilled to know you kept it."_

 _"_ _Yeah, but what do I_ do _with it?"_

" _Keep it. Here, I have a bag you can use."_ She offered a plastic bag.

Liron made a face. " _It may be from a guy, but I'm not going to crush it like that. I...I'll…I'll put it in my hair."_ She did that, weaving it into a braid.

" _It looks nice."_

 _"_ _Does it?"_

" _Mmhm."_

Liron nodded, and kept the rose in her hair until the end of the day, putting it in wather when she got back to her dorm.

'Talia smiled.

" _What? It's pretty."_

 _"_ _You still kept it."_

 _"_ _Because it's pretty. I will not judge the rose by who gave it. It's not the rose's fault."_

'Talia shrugged. " _We should go out."_

 _"_ _Where?"_

 _"_ _Dunno."_

 _"_ _Well, let's look at that thing of places around."_

They got out the map, but ran into a roadblock.

" _I don't know what most of these places are."_

'Talia looked over the map. " _Well…we_ could _ask the guys across the hall."_

 _"_ _I guess."_

'Talia was the one to knock.

Barnes opened the door, a pair of headphones on. "Oh! Hey ladies!"

Liron frowned.

He took them off and ruffled his hair. "You don't look to happy."

'Talia shrugged. "We were just looking for somewhere to go out to eat, but we don't know what most of the places on the map are."

"Map?"

Liron held it up.

"Oh! Um…well…do you want chicken, pizza, tacos, hamburgers, Italian, or Mexican food?"

Liron tilted her head. "Which one's pizza?"

"Um…this one and this one." He pointed.

They nodded. "Thank you, Barnes."

He nodded. "We could take you there…if you'd like."

Liron bit her lip and looked at 'Talia, who nodded.

"Sure."

He smiled. "Great! Let me get the guys up. You can come in if you like?"

They looked at each other.

"C'mon, its fine. It's not like anyone's naked." He left the door open and went further into the dorm.

Liron and 'Talia went in.

"Have a drink if you want."

The living area was covered in pizza boxes and various drinks. Liron quirked a brow. Suddenly 'Talia elbowed her, and she looked up.

Barnes was in just a pair of jeans, snagging a shirt from a chair. Okay…if he was nice and she wasn't as…cynical…she bit her lip and looked away. He went back out of sight, and 'Talia and Liron waited.

'Talia hit Liron teasingly.

" _What?"_

" _You know."_ The redhead smirked. " _I saw how you were all googly eyed over him."_

 _"_ _I was not."_

'Talia crossed her arms with a knowing look. " _I'm not falling for that lie."_

Liron scoffed.

A dark-skinned man in jeans and a green shirt came out of the room that Barnes went into.

"Well hi. I don't think we've met officially. I'm Sam Wilson." He smiled and held out his hand.

They shook it.

"Natalia Romanova."

"Liron Ruskin."

Wilson smiled. "Pleasure to meet you two."

"Likewise."

Barnes came back in, wearing a shirt this time, joined with a leather jacket and a necklace of some kind.

"Steve's still not up?"

"Nope."

Barnes groaned and rolled his eyes, going itnto the next room over. Something thudded, and a different voice sounded.

"You're such a jerk!"

Barnes returned. "He's up."

"What'd you do to him this time?"

"'This time'?" Barnes laughed. "I just pushed him out of bed. He sleeps all the time."

Wilson laughed.

Eventually 'Steve' came out, looking like a bear fresh from hibernation. Liron quirked a brow.

"You're so mean. I was having a wonderful dream."

"Huh, really? What was it about?"

"Ways to kill a boy named James Buchanan Barnes."

Liron had to bite her lip to keep the corners of her mouth from lifting.

Wilson and 'Talia laughed.

Barnes chuckled. "Ha ha very funny."

Liron addressed 'Steve'. "I could give you a few ideas if you want them."

Barnes sounded shocked. "No way."

Liron shrugged.

"I'd like to keep myself assembled and alive, thank you. This is a one and only genuine Bucky Barnes here, and there ain't no one out there like me. Besides, you'd miss me ya punk." Barnes chuckled, and 'Steve' laughed.

Wilson spoke up from the floor where he was just finishing putting on shoes. "Shall we go?"

'Talia and Liron nodded, and they all headed out.

After a bit of _talking_ , it was settled that the girls would ride in Wilson's car with him and Barnes, and 'Steve' would take his motorcycle.

Just as 'Steve' was heading to said vehicle, a brunette woman walked out of the dorm building. He kissed her.

"Who is that?"

Barnes snorted. "Steve's girl."

'Steve's girl' got on his motorcycle behind him.

Liron spoke up. "She's pretty."

"Yeah. Steve's a lucky guy."

They all rode out.

They arrived, and Liron looked around. Barnes held the door for her.

"Thank you, Barnes."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

She nodded and walked toward the restaurant.

Once inside, the guys and gals sat across from each other in the booth. Liron instantly picked up a menu.

"You might wanna pick drinks first. They're pretty quick here."

She lowered the menu.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"That's not nothing."

"What's not nothing?"

"That look you gave me."

"I didn't give you any particular look."

"Oh…I thought you did."

"No."

"Sorry."

"You are forgiven."

He smiled, and she looked back at her menu.

The waiter came and took their drink orders. Liron got water, but most of the rest got soda of some kind.

* * *

Bucky looked at the two Russian girls. "So what are your names? I never got to ask."

"Natalia Romanova."

"Liron Ruskin."

He nodded. "Nice names."

Peggy turned to them. "Oh really? Then you're both Russian?"

"We are."

"I'm English." She smiled. "Peggy Carter."

They shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Carter."

Peggy smiled again, and Steve spoke up. "She's been taking classes that have to do with Criminal Profiling and the like."

Romanova smiled. "Nice."

Peggy shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal."

"It's very interesting, though."

Peggy smiled in thanks, and Romanova returned the smile.

The waiter returned with their drinks, then left to tend to another table.

"So what pizza or pizzas do you all want?"

Ruskin studied the menu again. "The pineapple one looks good."

Romanova nodded.

Sam smiled. "I like that one."

Ruskin's stunning eyes twinkled for a moment, though her face stayed maddeningly impassive.

"Um…I'll get a supreme. Alright. Do you each want one pizza, or do some want to share."

"I'll share with Wilson, if he's getting the same."

Sam nodded. "Sure."

Bucky looked at Steve and Peggy. "Do you two love birds want to share, or should we be safe and let Steve have a box so he doesn't let you starve?"

Steve looked offended that he would do such a thing.

Peggy laughed. "It's okay. I'm not that hungry anyway."

The waiter came and Bucky took over ordering. "One large Hawaiian pizza, one large and one medium sausage and pepperoni, and a medium supreme."

He nodded and wrote it down, then left. Bucky relaxed.

Peggy turned to Ruskin. "So…I saw you got a surprise rose after one of your classes."

The blonde blinked. "Yes."

Bucky and the rest of the guys looked at her in surprise. "Already?"

"Yes." Ruskin looked irritated by the prospect.

Bucky laughed. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"I have no idea."

"Hmm…well…it could be a number of guys... unless it's a girl... then you have all the people in the school except for the couples and your cousin there."

Her head landed on the table. Romanova laughed.

"I mean, unless you _are_ a lesbian, then…"

"I'm not. And I don't like romance at all."

"How can you not like romance? You get cuddles and dates and gifts from your boyfriend."

"And then it all goes to…" Her words trailed off into angry Russian mutters.

Bucky frowned in confusion. Peggy rubbed Ruskin's back and said something in Russian.

Ruskin jolted at the touch, and grumbled more. Peggy said some more, and Ruskin humphed.

The pizza came. Bucky passed it out, looking at Ruskin a little worriedly.

She ignored him and ate, seemingly calm again.

"Liron?"

Ruskin looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Wh-…I am fine."

His eyes softened a little and he nodded. "Well…" He cleared his throat. "Good."

Steve raised a brow at him, and he just glared at him a little before beginning to eat.

Bucky finished eating second, and interestingly enough, Ruskin was right behind him.

She licked a bit of sauce off of her lip, and a curl of warmth blossomed in him. She sucked that lip between her teeth for a moment before taking a sip of her water, and his cheeks flushed a little. He had to take a gulp of his drink to look away.

* * *

Liron frowned at Barnes, then slipped neatly in to a conversation with Peggy and Natalia about the colour blue.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Weeks passed, and Liron deflected whatever attempts of anyone to date her with varying degrees of coldness, though she was more polite to the girls than the guys.

So many people approached her…except Barnes, who had stopped flirting with her the day of the pizza outing, though the mysterious red roses appeared every once in a while. She kept each one of those.

One day, as the Christmas holidays were nearing, they were all sitting out at lunch when Barnes spoke up. "So what would everyone like for Christmas?"

Liron and 'Talia looked at each other as the others all said something.

Barnes looked at them. "Well?"

"I…I don't know."

'Talia shrugged.

"There must be _something_."

Liron nudged her cousin. "A few days ago, you were talking about wanting new pointe shoes."

"Those things are weird. But if you can wear them then you're talented." Barnes smiled.

'Talia inclined her head. "Thank you. Liron and I both have been doing ballet since we were little."

Liron pursed her lips. "I'm pretty sure I'm too tall to do it professionally, though."

"Ooh, that's cool. So you two are pure Russians then." He chuckled.

They snorted. "We suppose."

"Well, I mean, cuz Russia came up with ballet."

"Yes; we understood you."

Barnes smiled and ate some more. "What about you, Ruskin?"

"I'm not sure. I don't generally think about such things."

"Oh? Why?"

"I just don't."

He nodded. She took a bite of her food. A few moments of silence passed, and then Barnes spoke again.

"I know what I want."

"Oh?"

He nodded again and smiled a little. "Though I most likely won't get it."

Liron hummed.

'Talia quirked a brow. "Now I'm even more curious."

Barnes shrugged, and Wilson elbowed him. "Spit it out."

* * *

"I…" Bucky chewed on his lip and looked down, almost mumbling. "I want to have a girlfriend for Christmas."

Sam sounded baffled. "Why the hell do you think you won't get that?"

He looked at him. "I mean a permanent girlfriend. Not one of those…fake ones so they could make someone jealous."

Steve looked at Peggy and then back at Bucky. "What about Dot? She wasn't like that."

Bucky shrugged. "She wasn't really my type."

Romanova sounded curious. "What is your type?"

His eyes gravitated to Ruskin. "The kind that play hard to get. Smart. Kind. Grabs at my attention."

Romanova's gaze followed his, and her bottle-green eyes lit up with understanding.

Bucky forced himself to look away from Ruskin. "That's my type of girl."

Sam cuts in. "And of course is beautiful."

"Of course!" Bucky chuckled.

Romanova started to smirk. "I might know someone…"

Bucky smiled. "Thanks but…I can manage on my own."

She shrugged. "Okay. Just don't try too hard. Start small."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They finished eating.

Bucky sighed. "I might go see my family over break, though."

"Where are they?"

"Brooklyn. In New York."

Ruskin hummed.

"Yeah."

"We're going to visit ours over the summer; the trip's too long to go just for a week."

A sudden sadness coursed through him. But it was over the summer. So it shouldn't be that bad…right?

Ruskin got up. "We should head to our next class."

The first day of Christmas break dawned with snow. As soon as the sun rose, Ruskin and Romanova were outside in their pjs, playing in it. Bucky woke up early, and chuckled at their craziness.

Then he realised that Ruskin was not only smiling, but _laughing_ , for the first time that he'd ever seen her do either. He couldn't help but smile and lay his head on his hand, watching them.

Romanova threw snow down Ruskin's top, and she squealed and fell over, her laugh high and piercing, an odd contrast to her somewhat low voice. Bucky laughed.

A few people trickled out and had joined the two girls in the snow, including Steve and Sam.

"C'mon, man!"

Bucky followed once he was suitably bundled.

Ruskin looked up from her place on the ground, smile still lingering. She and Romanova were starting to get weird looks, but they didn't seem to care.

Romanova threw a snowball at Ruskin, who ducked. Romanova giggled, and Ruskin grinned, then suddenly tackled the redhead. She threw the blonde over her head, and Ruskin rolled a little into a standing position. Romanova laughed.

They wrestled around a bit, and then Ruskin's top slipped up to reveal a lattice of scars on her back, disguised by an intricate black tattoo of roses and snowflakes. Bucky stopped short as he saw it, breath hitching.

A moment later she pulled her top back down, her demeanour changing in a second, her smile disappearing.

Bucky managed to shut his mouth just in time for a snowball to hit him in the head. The culprit was Sam, who had another one ready.

"Ow! Hey!" He threw one in retaliation.

Sam dodged. Bucky threw another one. This one hit Sam square in the chest, and he proceeded to pretend to have been shot.

Bucky laughed. "Mwahaha! I have defeated the Falcon!"

Two snowballs hit him hard in the back, and he fell forward, his face cushioned by a pile of some. Suddenly someone was sitting on his back. He grunted.

"Hey! Geddoff!"

A pair of elbows rested on his shoulder blades, and the voice of the person… _Ruskin's voice_ , was teasing. "Нет."

Bucky froze. Well this was awkward. But that didn't stop him from yelping when she pushed down on his shoulder blades.

She put her chin on the back of his head. "Isn't the snow soft? Bit cold for you though, I think…"

He swallowed hard. Why was she doing this? "Yeah…it's nice for a little while."

"Well, at least you're not getting hit with-oof!" She fell off him.

Bucky sat up and laughed a little and threw a snowball at Romanova in return for the one she had thrown at Ruskin.

The redhead ducked, causing the snowball to hit Steve.

"Barnes, watch your head!"

He flattened himself to the ground, and Ruskin's snowball sailed over him and hit Steve's knee. He sat up, and one just…fell into his hands. It broke apart, but he managed to re-shape it, and they threw at the same time, both snowballs hitting Steve in the head.

Bucky laughed, and Ruskin grinned.

He sat in the snow, falling back with a sigh. Ruskin chuckled, and he laughed a little.

She stood, offering him a hand up. "I may have just saved you from a few snowballs, but you're still a cabbagehead, just so you know."

Bucky laughed again and took it, standing. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He smiled, and she smiled back, just a little, but it was a smile.

Bucky stood, but someone hit him with a snowball in the back, and he stumbled into Ruskin. They tumbled to the ground, him on top of her, their faces perhaps an inch apart. His breath caught in his throat and his mouth went dry as he looked into her eyes. They were wide, maybe a little afraid.

* * *

Liron swallowed hard and tried to speak, but no sound came out. She was certain he could feel her heart beating against his chest.

Barnes moved off of her. "Sorry."

He offered her a hand up. She nodded silently and accepted his hand up, this time they didn't tumble.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

She smiled back a little, but it was strained.

Wilson threw a snowball at them. "Hey lovebirds! Get back in the game!"

Barnes' head jerked toward Wilson, and he hastily let go of her hand as her entire body tensed, face closing down and any trace of a smile fading. She made a snowball quickly.

Barnes threw his at Wilson, and Liron threw hers at 'Talia for getting them in that position in the first place.

Wilson took off running, and Barnes chased after him. "Get back here!"

He just ran faster, but Barnes eventually managed to tackle him.

"Hey!"

Liron watched as Barnes shoved snow down Wilson's shirt, slightly amused.

Eventually, she and 'Talia ambled back inside to put on daytime clothes. They returned in all black. The lace collar and sleeves of Liron's shirt teased glimpses of both cleavage and tattoo…though the latter could easily be mistaken for shadowing from the lace. She didn't see the smile Barnes sent her way.

They re-joined the fight for a little, though Barnes stepped out, sitting on a bench.

After a while, they all were tired and soaked...so they decided to put the game on hold to warm up. Almost everyone was shivering.

"Hey Barnes! You gonna sit there all day?"

He looked up from his phone. "No." He looked back down.

"You gonna join the rest of us for breakfast?"

"Yep." He got up and walked over.

Liron ran a hand through her now-messy hair. "So where are we going?"

Barnes shrugged. "You tell me. What do you want to have?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know."

"Chicken, beef, usual breakfast stuff?"

'Talia reminded them of her – and by extension everyone else's – presence. "Usual breakfast stuff."

Barnes chuckled. "Okay. There's Flapjack's…"

"Or IHOP." Wilson was smiling.

"True."

"Which one's better?"

"IHOP."

The two Russian girls nodded. "Let's go there then…if no-one has any protests."

"Okay."

"Fine with us." Wilson and Rogers shrugged.

Barnes smiled. "Okay."

Wilson cut in. "I'm driving."

'Talia chuckled.

As they went, 'Talia elbowed her. " _Wasn't that fun?"_

Liron looked at her cousin. " _The snowball fight, yes. If you're referring to when you knocked Barnes on top of me, no."_

The redhead giggled. " _Oh come on. I saw the way you two were looking at each other."_

Liron gritted her teeth. " _Stop it, Natalia."_

'Talia stopped laughing. " _I'm just teasing you, Liron…you seriously need to get over what happened to you all those years ago."_

Liron's eyes flashed. " _Shall I tell you to 'get over it' when_ your _back is covered from burn scars from…"_ She snapped her mouth shut and looked away. " _Just stop."_

Both of them were silent the rest of the way there.

Barnes spoke up when they arrived. "You okay?"

"I am fine."

He nodded. "Okay."

They entered and sat.

"Where's Peggy?"

Rogers spoke up. "She went back to England to be with her folks."

Liron smiled a little.

"I'm going there to join her after Christmas."

'Talia grinned. "I hope you have a good time."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They ordered, and then hurried up and waited. Liron hummed a little under her breath. Barnes leaned against the wall of the booth, texting.

Rogers poked him. "You do know you're with people, right?"

Barnes looked up and put his phone away. "Sorry."

Rogers smiled a little.

Barnes smiled back. "Becca's excited that I'm coming home; and so is Becky."

'Talia tilted her head. "Who are they?"

"Becca's my sister and Becky's my dog." He pulled out his phone and showed them a picture of the two playing in the snow.

Liron let out a very soft, involuntary 'aww'. Barnes' smile widened little.

"She just turned nine." He put his phone away.

"What's she like?"

"Which one?"

"…both."

Barnes chuckled. "Well, Becky is kinda hyper and very energetic, but she's loving. And Becca can be…pretty hyper too. She's pretty smart, but sometimes when she's having trouble understanding something she'll come to me. But anyhow…she's real funny, too. I told her I was coming home but not to tell our parents. She's excited. She told Becky though, and said that she started barking." He laughed.

Liron's smile widened for a moment.

Their food arrived, and they ate. Liron and Barnes finished at the same time. He put her plate atop his and put them at the edge of the table.

"Thanks."

He smiled. "Yep."

"Since when are you a gentleman, Bucky?" Wilson had a smile in his voice.

Barnes shrugged. "You just don't know me that well."

"I've known you since high school."

"Steve's known me since preschool."

"So?"

"I used to be a gentleman." He laughed.

"Not much anymore."

Barnes shrugged. "Oh well."

Liron chuckled a little, and Barnes smiled.

"You guys ready to go?"

A chorus of varying yes-es, and they left.

"Hey, um…Ruskin?"

She turned toward Barnes. "Да?"

"Um…" He rubbed his neck. "I was just wondering if…well…since you might not be visiting family for Christmas, since that's a lot of money, that…well…you could come visit my family for Christmas…that is if you want to."

Liron blinked. "That's very kind of you…"

'Talia cut her off. "And she would love to, though she's too damn shy to say it."

* * *

Bucky smiled a little. "I'd like to hear her say it, though." He looked at Ruskin. "If you don't feel comfortable going alone, you can bring Romanova if you'd like."

Ruskin looked a bit like a deer caught in the headlights. "As…as long as you make it clear that I'm coming only as a friend."

He smiled widely and nodded. "Cross my heart."

"Thank you."

He nodded again. "You're welcome. So will Romanova be coming?"

She looked at said redhead. "Does Romanova want to come?"

She shrugged. "If you want to I can, but if not, then no."

"I…you don't have to if you'd prefer not to."

She shrugged again. "It's not like I have anything else to do. But I'll think about it."

Ruskin nodded.

Bucky smiled. "Good."

When they arrived back at the college, someone had posted a sign to their dorm-building door. Romanova tore it to pieces before anyone other than Ruskin could read it, and Ruskin just sighed deeply.

Bucky's brows furrowed. "What was that?"

Romanova's voice was tight. "Just some normal xenophobia and gross ignorance."

He frowned. "May I?"

"What, read it? I tore it up."

"I can piece it back together."

"Go ahead if you really want to. We're going upstairs." She herded Ruskin inside.

When Bucky finally pieced the note together, his jaw clenched in anger.

"What is it?"

He looked at Steve, who asked. "Someone's idea of a joke."

His friend frowned. "May I see?"

He gave him the pieces. Steve read them and his face darkened, before he passed them to Sam, whose eyes glinted angrily.

"Come on."

Bucky headed off, and his friends followed.

* * *

Natalia and Liron made it to their room, the blonde clinging to the redhead. She held her cousin close, and Liron turned and buried her face in her shoulder, just inside the door.

" _It'll be okay."_

 _"_ _I want to go home."_

 _"_ _I know you do…do you want me to go with you to Barnes' home?"_

Liron just burrowed deeper into her arms. Natalia frowned and sat, holding her cousin.

" _I thought...when nothing like that happened earlier in the year...that it wouldn't happen at all. I expected it earlier. I don't understand."_

" _Don't think about it, it'll pass."_

She buried her face in Natalia's neck.

* * *

Sam, Steve, and Bucky got to the gym, where a bunch of guys and girls were chatting.

"Hey trouble-maker!"

One of the guys turned. "What?!"

Bucky stalked up to him. "How's _this_ for a joke!"

His fist impacted the other guys' face, and he fell backward, clutching his now-broken nose. Bucky wiped his hand on his pants.

One of the security guards came over. "What's going on here?!"

The trouble-maker stood. "He punched me!"

"And I have good reason for it!" Bucky glared at the trouble-maker and handed the note to the security guard. "This was left on a friend's door."

The security guard read it, then looked at the trouble-maker, who looked a little nervous, but was hiding it behind his hand and bleeding nose.

The security guard held up the note. "Did you write this, kid?"

Bucky crossed his arms, glaring at the trouble-maker, his silent threat obvious.

The trouble-maker rolled his eyes. "Fine, yeah, I did, but it's true! We don't need those freaks in our school!"

Bucky's hands curled into fists.

The security guard frowned deeply. "You will apologize, and you will mean it."

The trouble-maker glared. "I'm not apologizing for anything! I meant it, and so do others!"

The security guard crossed his arms. "Why?"

"They ruin everything! They think they're so much better than us and they deserve to be punished and humiliated!"

Bucky's blood boiled, and he tackled him, managing to get in a few hits before being pulled off.

"Enough." The security guard looked at the trouble-maker. "You need to stop."

"Never!"

"Do you want me to call the police with charges of harassment?"

The trouble-maker stopped, dead silent. Bucky smirked.

"I didn't think so, now go apologize."

The trouble-maker looked almost ashamed, and got up. The security guard walked away.

Sam grabbed the trouble-maker's shirt. "This way."

They went, Steve kinda trapping the trouble-maker, a cold gleam in his summer-blue eyes.

Bucky led them to Ruskin and Romanova's room. Steve knocked.

Romanova's voice sounded. "What?"

"Open up."

"What for?"

"We have someone here that needs to apologize to you."

"…let me make sure Liron hasn't drowned herself in the bath."

Bucky's frown deepened, and he smacked the trouble-maker hard on the back of the head.

* * *

A knock sounded on the bathroom door, followed by 'Talia's voice. "Liron?"

Liron turned her head. " _I'm alive."_

" _Good. Rogers wants us to see something; he says there's someone outside that wants to apologise to us."_

 _"_ _I don't wanna come out."_

" _Please? You're feel better. Barnes is out there."_

 _"_ _Don't care if Barnes is out there."_

" _Come on Liron, get your ass out of there or I'll bring you out myself."_

 _"_ _Fine."_

'Talia's footsteps receded.

Liron got out of the tub and dried off, then wrapped herself in just her housecoat, leaving her hair down. She padded out into the main area, face completely emotionless.

Wilson pushed an unfamiliar guy forward. "This guys wants to say something to you."

She looked at the unfamiliar one, her eyes hard.

He looked at the guys, then back at her, then groaned. "I'm _sorry_ for writing that _note_."

Liron stepped forward, her voice deceptively mild. "Do you know why my back looks like that? Because some ass like you left me in a burning car; and I got the tattoo to try to make some beauty from the scars."

The trouble-maker stayed still.

"Leave us alone." She disappeared back inside.

* * *

Steve pulled the trouble-maker back. "You can go."

He left quickly. Sam and Steve returned to their room, but Bucky stayed behind.

"Can I talk to her?"

Romanova nodded slowly. "If she'll let you."

"Could you ask if I could talk to her?"

She nodded again. "Just a moment."

He waited.

She returned. "She wants to know why."

"I want to see if she's okay."

Romanova went back in; it was quiet for a while. He waited. She returned.

"She says it's okay; but not for very long."

He nodded. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome." She held the door for him.

Bucky walked in. Ruskin was curled up on her bed under a fuzzy black blanket, her back to the door.

"Ruskin?"

"Mm."

He walked over; she turned her head a little.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"How do you think?" There was no malice in her voice…she just sounded tired.

He frowned. "I'm just trying to help."

"Sorry."

"Can I do anything?"

"I…I don't know."

He nodded. "Well…if you do, you can tell me and if you still wanna go to New York with me, you're welcome to come."

She smiled a little. "Thank you, Barnes."

He smiled back. "You're welcome."

She shifted into a sitting position. "Did you see the…stuff I was talking about?"

He nodded a little. "Yeah, but only a bit. I didn't really know what it was."

Ruskin bit her lip hard. "D-do you want to?"

Behind her, Romanova's brows suddenly seemed like they were trying to escape her forehead by way of her hair.

Bucky's eyes widened. "Um…I…I don't think it'd be appropriate…but…if you want to, you can."

Ruskin blushed bright red, then burrowed back into her blanket. "Never mind."

"No, no, I mean…I don't want you to do anything that you'd regret. I don't mind, but I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of…of…seeing you…" His face grew hot.

Ruskin looked at Romanova. Romanova gave her a look that said 'you got into this, it's not my problem'. Bucky looked between them.

Ruskin bit her lip and emerged from the blanket. "Close your eyes."

Bucky did so.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Romanova left, the door clicking quietly behind her.

Cloth rustled, and then Ruskin spoke, her voice soft. "You can look now."

Bucky opened his eyes and they widened. Her tattoos were beautiful, an intricate pattern of thorny rose vines and delicate snowflakes covering her entire back. But when he looked closer, the reason for the tattoos became clear; horrid burn scars. He wanted to touch them, to sooth them, but he held back.

"What happened?"

Her voice was as quiet as his. "My last boyfriend. He was drunk when he came to pick me up for our date, and wouldn't let me drive his car. He crashed. The car went up in flames; he just left me."

Disgust rose sharp in Bucky's throat. "That's horrible."

"Indeed."

"I'm surprised you didn't come out with more burns."

"I'm not showing you the others."

He frowned. "Would it be okay to hug you?"

She hesitated, then nodded a little. "Just…mind your hands."

"Okay." Bucky moved closer to her and slowly put his hands on her waist, then her stomach, gingerly wrapping his arms around her.

Ruskin swallowed hard and stiffened for a moment, then slowly relaxed into his arms. He closed his eyes, just in case, and pulled her close to him, memorising how she felt in his arms. She sighed softly and laid her hands over his. He smiled a little and laid his head against hers.

Her voice was soft and a bit vulnerable. "Thank you, Barnes."

He let go of her and helped her put her robe back on so he could open his eyes, and smiled. "You're welcome. And you can call me Bucky."

"Bucky…is it short for something?"

"Buchanan. My first name is James."

She nodded. "Nice." She bit her lip. "You can call me Liron, if you want."

He smiled. "Okay."

She smiled back.

"So do you know if you're coming with me or not?"

Liron ran a hand through her hair. "I…I think I might."

His smile widened. "That's good."

She chewed her lip, then leaned on his shoulder lightly. "You give good hugs."

"Thanks. You're good at receiving them." He chuckled a little.

She blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Liron chewed her lip a little as 'Talia helped her pack her bags, trying to decide between two dresses for the actual Christmas _party_ on Christmas Eve at the Barnes'.

 _"_ _Why don't you ask Barnes?"_

Liron looked at her cousin, who was smirking.

" _Isn't that a…couple thing? But…he would know what his parents would think is appropriate…"_

 _"_ _Then go ask him what they think is appropriate for a dress."_

There was knock on the door, and Liron went to open it. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, as the saying goes. Though…Bar…Bucky was no devil.

"Hey, we're about to leave, you ready?"

"I was just coming to get you. I need your help." She dragged him over to where she had the dresses laid out. "Which one?"

He stumbled in and laughed a bit. "Um…" He looked between the dresses, then picked the lacy one up and held it against her. "Not this." He set it down and picked up the other, an elegant floor-length black-to-blue one with bits of sparkle, and smiled. "This one's nice."

Liron smiled back and took it from his hands.

"So are you almost done?"

"Yeah. I just needed to get that one last thing." She folded it carefully and put it in her bag.

He nodded. "Okay. Steve's already down in the car."

"Okay."

"Do you need any help?"

"I'm good. Thanks though."

He smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Liron picked up her bag. Bucky held the door open and looked at 'Talia.

"You sure you don't want to come?"

'Talia nodded. "I'm sure. It'll be good for us to spend some time not constantly together."

He smiled. "Alright. I'll let you say goodbye then. Bye Romanova."

"Bye."

He left.

Liron turned to 'Talia. " _I sure hope you're not hoping that we'll hook up over this trip."_

She just smirked. " _I love you too, cousin."_ She hugged her.

Liron hugged back tightly. " _I'm nervous."_

" _Why are you nervous?"_

 _"_ _I'm going to see his family and I have no idea what they're going to be like. Not to mention that dress with show my back."_

 _"_ _Don't worry, if they're anything like Barnes, or nicer, I'm sure you'll feel comfortable around them eventually."_ 'Talia smiled.

Liron nodded. " _Well, see you in a few days then."_ She hugged her tighter, then stepped back. " _I'll text you if anything goes wrong."_

" _If you need held beating someone up, tell me."_ 'Talia chuckled. " _Bye."_

 _"_ _I will. Bye._ " Liron walked out, the door clicking shut behind her.

Down in the student garage, Rogers and Bucky were sitting in the car, chatting. Liron moved into sight.

"Hey."

Bucky looked over. "Oh hey." He smiled. "Here." He took her bag and put it in the trunk.

"Thank you."

"Mmhm. You want shotgun or backseat?"

She shrugged. "Don't care."

"Okay."

She smiled, and Bucky returned it.

Rogers got in the driver's seat, and Bucky extended a hand. "Ladies first."

Liron bit her lip, then got in the back.

Bucky got in the passenger seat. "It's about a four-and-a-half-hour drive."

"Okay."

* * *

Bucky buckled up, then texted Becca as they pulled out into the road. 'On our way. You didn't tell mom and dad I was coming, right?'

'Nope! Just so you know, Aunt Myrtle and Uncle John are coming.'

Bucky's face went serious. 'To the party or the whole time?'

'Not sure yet. We should know in an hour.'

'Alright. Btw I'm bringing a friend.'

'What kind of friend?'

'A good one. She's a girl, Russian, and I like her, ok?'

'OOOOOOOOH...do you have a cruuuuush?!'

He rolled his eyes and smiled. 'Yes, fine, I have a 'crush'.'

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'

Bucky put his phone on sleep and put it back in his pocket.

Steve glanced at him. "Becca?"

Bucky nodded. "She's excited."

Steve smiled.

Liron spoke up. "How many siblings do you have?"

"One."

"Ah. I have three."

He smiled. "That's nice. How old are they?"

"Helga's thirty, and Nikolas and Viktor are twenty-five."

Bucky chuckled. "You're the baby, then?"

"You could say that, yes."

He laughed. "You and Becca will get along great, then."

"Perhaps."

Bucky smiled.

Liron was asleep as Steve pulled into the street to Bucky's parents' house. Bucky looked over and smiled softly.

"She's asleep."

Steve looked in the rear-view mirror. "She looks so much more…peaceful than when she's awake…less guarded, at least."

Bucky nodded, eyes focussing momentarily on a little wisp of hair that'd fallen in front of her face from her neat braid. He wanted to just…brush it out of the way…maybe kiss her forehead…stop it. She didn't want that, and he was going to respect her. "Yeah."

Steve turned back to the road. "Remind me which house I'm looking for?"

"It's the big white and blue one."

He nodded.

They arrived, and Steve parked by the curb.

Bucky reached over and shook the young woman in the backseat. "Liron."

She startled and jolted upright.

"Sorry. We're here."

"Oh." She relaxed. "Thank you for waking me."

He smiled. "You're welcome." He looked at Steve. "Are you going to go to your parents' or are you going to stay for a bit?"

"I'm just gonna continue on. Thanks for the invite, though, and tell Becca I said hi."

"Okay, see ya at the party then?"

Steve nodded. "Yup."

Bucky and Liron got out and grabbed their bags from the trunk.

Steve waved before driving off. Bucky looked at Liron.

"Ready?"

She bit her lip, then nodded.

He smiled and walked up to the door to ring the bell, Liron right behind him.

Voices sounded, along with a barking dog, and footsteps approached.

Bucky grinned when the door opened. "Hey mom!"

"Bucky!" His mom grinned and hugged him tight.

He hugged back just as tightly.

She stepped back and put her hands on his shoulders. "You've put on some muscle."

Bucky chuckled. "Yeah, Steve and I have been going to the gym."

Just then something came flying out the door and tackled-hugged him.

"Bucky!"

"Hey squirt!" He picked Becca up and hugged her.

She giggled. He spun her around then put her down.

"I got you something."

Becca beamed up at him. He pulled a stuffed puppy from his bag.

She squealed and hugged it tight. "Thank you Bucky!"

He smiled. "You're welcome. Mom, I want you to meet a friend of mine." He looked at Liron. "This is Liron."

His mom looked.

Liron smiled a little. "Hi."

Becca went up to her with a smile. "Hi, I'm Becca. I'm his sister and you're very pretty."

The faint blush that dusted Liron's cheeks sent a soft surge of warmth through Bucky's chest.

"So are you. I'm Liron." She offered his sister her hand.

Becca smiled more and high-fived Liron, then blushed and shook her hand. "Sorry."

Liron chuckled softly. "I forgive you."

Becca giggled, then ran back inside to find their dad.

Liron held out her hand to his mom. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Barnes."

Bucky's mom smiled kindly and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too, Liron."

That taken care of, his mom herded them inside.

* * *

They put their bags under the stairs, and then Liron hovered by Bucky, unsure.

"It's okay, they're harmless." Bucky smiled.

Just then, a man came in that she assumed to be his father. He and Liron made eye contact, then he looked at Bucky.

"Who is this?" No anger, but a little wariness.

"This is a friend of mine."

"Ah."

"I thought it would be okay if she was away from the college for a while."

The man nodded.

Liron extended a hand. "Liron Ruskin."

He shook it. "You Russian?"

"I am. Will that be a problem?"

He shook his head. "No, just observing." He looked very serious.

Bucky spoke up. "Hey dad, I was wondering if Liron could stay I my room with me. You know how Becca acts if someone sleeps in her room."

Liron looked at him, a little confused, but silent. His dad thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Just keep it quiet."

Bucky smiled. "Thanks." He looked at her. "C'mon, I'll show you around." He grabbed their bags and headed up the stairs to the room at the end of the hall. "Do you want the bed or the pull-out bed?"

Liron chewed her lip as she thought, unaware that that habit of hers was…quite appealing to Bucky. She did not notice his staring or his swallow, but she blinked when he suddenly moved to the couch.

"Never mind, I'll take the pull-out bed."

She released her lip. "…okay. You sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay."

They shared a smile.

"My sister doesn't like it when she has to share her room. That's why I asked if you can stay in here."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah."

Liron's teeth captured her lip again. Bucky put his bag on the floor next to the wall. Liron looked at the time.

"I haven't seen Becky."

She looked up.

* * *

Bucky moved toward the door. "I'll be back. You can come if you want."

"I think I'd like to meet her."

He smiled. "Okay."

She smiled back, and they headed down and into the kitchen.

"Mom, where's Becky?"

"Maybe the backyard."

"Thanks!"

They headed out the sliding doors to the yard.

"Becky?"

A barking missile streaked toward him. Bucky got the wind knocked out of him and laughed loudly, a slobbery dog-tongue attacking his face. Liron giggled.

He tried to push Becky off. "I missed you too!"

She barked. Bucky petted her head. She saw Liron and proceeded to knock her over and sniff her.

Bucky chuckled. "She likes you."

Liron giggled more, trying to shield her face.

"Becky stop." He laughed a little and pulled at her collar. She moved off of Liron. "Becky, this is Liron. Liron, Becky."

Liron sat up, her cheeks a little flushed. "Nice to meet you, Becky."

Becky barked and sat, panting. Liron glided to her feet gracefully.

Becky put a paw up.

"She wants to shake your hand."

Liron shook Becky's paw. The dog panted and barked happily, and Liron smiled.

"She's still just a puppy."

"She's adorable."

He smiled. "Yeah."

She rubbed the back of her neck, then winced.

"What's wrong?"

"I just pulled something, I think." She rolled her shoulders.

"You want some Advil?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks, though."

He smiled. "Okay."

She smiled back and lowered her hand. Something glinted on her finger.

* * *

Liron noticed Bucky's eyes fixate on her left hand, and she held it out so he could see the smooth band of silver on her ring finger. "It's a purity ring."

"Purity ring?"

"Yeah. A reminder to stay pure until marriage."

He nodded a little. "Oh."

She put her hand down. "It's a tradition in our family."

He looked toward the house. "It's not in ours."

"That's common."

"Yeah…"

"But it is not my place to judge…so I won't."

Bucky shrugged. "My mom and dad were together since college. They went out, and a couple years before they were married they had me."

She nodded. "My father's parents were similar. The tradition is from my mother, though she was the only one to actually follow through with it."

He nodded. They pet Becky for a while.

"She's sweet."

Bucky smiled. "Yeah, she is." He patted the side of the dog's face, and Becky licked his hand.

Becca came out. "Aunt and Uncle are here."

Bucky frowned. "Okay."

Becca glanced at Liron before going back in.

"What's wrong?"

Bucky looked at her. "Whatever my aunt and uncle say, don't listen to them. They're not ones to…well, compliment people, unless it's fantastic and outstanding."

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. They do it to everyone. Just ignore them."

She nodded again. "Okay."

He opened the door and headed in. Liron followed, taking a slow breath before her body language changed to that of a 'proper lady'.

Becky scampered into the kitchen, sitting next to Becca and looking longingly at the girl's sandwich.

* * *

Just before Aunt Myrtle and Uncle John could see them, Bucky put a hand on Liron's back and steered her into the living room, keeping his voice quiet.

"Whatever you do, act casual and don't talk much."

She nodded, biting her lip again.

Bucky's mom spoke. "Hello Myrtle and John, would you like me to take your bags?"

"We've got them. No need to bother, dear."

"Alright then, your room is the one next to ours. The family is in the living room if you'd like to see them."

Liron's hand bumped into Bucky's. He froze and looked at her. She was looking straight ahead. He dismissed the idea and leaned back against the couch.

His mom, Aunt Myrtle, and Uncle John came in and looked at them.

Aunt Myrtle looked Liron over and tutted. "Who's this?"

Bucky frowned a little and looked at Liron. "She's a friend of mine."

"What's your name, friend of James'?"

"Liron Ruskin, ma'am."

Aunt Myrtle's expression at her accent was not pleasant. Bucky frowned more. He forgot they didn't like foreigners, Russians in particular.

"She didn't have any family to spend Christmas with, so I invited her here."

Myrtle and John both made unpleasant faces, but said nothing. Liron's hand bumped his again, and he looked at her. She was still looking elsewhere.

He lowered his voice. "You okay?"

Her pinkie traced letters on his hand. 'Not really'.

Bucky's dad entered and approached Myrtle and John. "Let me show you to your rooms." The three headed upstairs.

Liron relaxed.

Bucky turned to her. "I'm sorry, I tried to tell you."

"I'm okay. Thank you. I just...you remember the note? They have that same kind of look to them."

Without his input, his hand lightly caressed her back. "If you want to leave, I'll take you back."

She stiffened at first, then almost melted into his touch. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

He relaxed a little and took his hand from her back.

"Y-you don't have to stop if you don't want to."

His surprise melted into a smile, and he returned his hand to her back. She scooted a little closer to him, and he wrapped his arm around her. Slowly, her head rested on his shoulder. Bucky's heart skipped a few beats, and he held her close. She relaxed.

"Liron."

"Yes?"

"When we first met, I'm sorry for acting the way I did."

Her voice was a little teasing. "I forgive you, but only 'cause you've made up for it."

He looked at her confused. "How did I make up for it?"

"With the kid with the note."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

She smiled back. He relaxed.

"Are _you_ okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering."

"No, tell me why."

"You seem tense is all."

He shrugged. "My aunt and uncle."

Liron nodded.

Bucky sighed a little, and smiled when she rubbed his back. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She covered her yawn with her hand.

"You're tired already?"

She shrugged.

"You want to sleep or eat? 'Cause I think my mom's fixing some food soon."

Liron chewed her lip. "I think…I'll just go to bed. I don't want to cause a conflict just by being there."

Bucky frowned. "You're not. _I_ invited you, and if you want to eat, then you can."

She rubbed the back of her neck.

"And if you ever feel uncomfortable, just tell me. I…I worry about you."

"You-you do?"

Bucky's mouth went dry; he nodded. "Y-yeah."

Liron frowned a little. "Why?"

He cleared his throat. "I…"

Suddenly Becca came in, and he hastily took his arm off of Liron.

"Hello!"

"Hi."

Becca giggled. "Awwww you two are so cute!"

Liron bit her lip a little. Bucky glared at Becca a little, though not meanly. She giggled more.

"What do you want, troublemaker?" He smirked.

"Mom's almost done with dinner. She wants us to set the table."

"Oh okay. Go on, I'll be there in a sec. Skedaddle."

He shooed her off, and she ran before he could tickle her. He looked at Liron. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I can deal with judgement."

He squeezed her shoulder lightly before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

Liron followed him, for lack of something to do. "May I help?"

Bucky smiled. "Sure, you can get the silverware if you want."

"Aww, but I wanna do that!" Becca pouted.

"Youuuuu get the napkins." Bucky poked his sister's forehead lightly, then got the placemats out.

Liron smiled a little. "And where _is_ the silverware?"

"I'll show you." Becca grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the drawers.

"Thank you, Becca."

She nodded with a smile, then whispered. "I'll make sure you sit by Bucky."

Liron bit her lip.

Becca smiled mischievously and grabbed the napkins, skipping into the dining room. Liron picked out some silverware and went to set it out. …there were place-labels.

Bucky came in with glasses. "I wonder what she's up to."

"I don't know." Liron laid out the silverware.

Bucky's mama came in with a dish. "I hope you like chicken casserole, it's all we really have; haven't gone holiday food shopping yet." She gave Bucky a pointed look, and Bucky nodded.

Myrtle and John, followed by Bucky's father, came in, and Liron fell silent.

They all sat, someone prayed, and dinner began. Liron stayed silent.

Bucky's soft voice sounded in her ear. "You okay?"

Her fingers brushed his leg, tracing the word yes onto his thigh. He shivered, but nodded. She traced sorry next, then removed her hand. …He was blushing just a little.

"It's okay. And you can talk, I was just…" He leaned a little closer. "I was afraid they would say something."

"That's why I'm not talking."

He frowned. "If that's what you want."

She smiled at him reassuringly, then went back to eating.

Myrtle spoke up. "So what are you doing in college, James?"

Bucky's frown was clear in his voice…he must not like being called that. "Well, I'm playing sports, they offer self-defence so I'm taking that, um…a bit of acting, and I'm taking history. I still have my other classes, but history is my major."

She nodded. "What about you, Ruskin?"

Liron looked at the woman, perfectly polite. "I'm majoring in Psychology and minoring in Nordic Mythology."

Bucky's uncle snorted. "What's the point in that? You'll learn nothing in Nordic Mythology. And there's nothing to relate that to today's world."

Liron smiled a little. "That depends on how you want to use it."

"But there's _no_ point in it. Just some stupid gods and powers and other stupid legends. Maybe you should get out more. That's the problem these days it seems with you Russians."

Her eyes flickered, and her tone of politeness grew a little more fake, but did not fade. "What is your opinion of Psychology then? Of knowing the intricacies of thought and action?"

" _That_ I will say is only good if you're going to be a psychiatrist of possible in the police force. Knowing how a person acts and what he thinks is one creepy and two downright psychopath. But I'm sure that's what all of you _Russians_ are. Complete and utter psychopaths." His voice was thick with venom.

Liron's false smile dropped, turning down into a hard frown for a moment before returning. She turned to Bucky's parents, her accent thicker with emotion. "If you'll excuse me for a moment."

She stood and walked out into the yard. There was a large tree off to one side, and she climbed it nimbly as high as she could get, then sat with her face in her knees. Her shoulders shook, and she couldn't stop tiny little sobs escaping. _Why was she crying? She should be able to handle a few little insults!_ But it didn't matter, she was crying anyways.

A pair of arms wound around her, and she stiffened before turning and burying her face in Bucky's shoulder. He held her close, engulfing her in his arms and a feeling of safety. She clung to him, letting herself cry. One of his hands stroked her hair; the other found its way to her back, rubbing gently, and she calmed slowly.

"Thank you, Bucky."

He nuzzled her a little; nose in her hair. "Mmhm."

She leaned into him, sighing softly, her breath fanning over his neck. He shivered and pulled away.

His beautiful eyes met hers, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles on her arms. She breathed out shakily. One hand rose to caress her cheek, and her eyes slipped half-closed.

Bucky bit his lip and slowly leaned forward to rest his forehead on hers. Liron's hand rested on his shoulder instinctively. His eyes slid closed, and his lips parted a little, a soft warm breath fanning over hers. She shivered.

His eyes opened. His voice was soft. "Liron?"

"Да?"

"Do you…do you like me?"

She met his eyes. "Say again?"

He cleared his throat. "Do you like me?"

"I…" You know what, Liron, if you want to get anywhere, you're going to have to have at least some courage. Right then…not much to lose she guessed? "…да."

His smile sent a spark through her. "Really?"

She nodded a little. His smile widened, and his hands shifted to hers.

"I like you too."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Y-you do?"

"Yeah."

Liron squeezed Bucky's hands a little, speechless. They both the smiled, staring into each other's eyes.

"Your hands are soft."

"Are they?"


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

Bucky smiled and nodded.

"Yours are warm."

His smile widened slightly. She licked her lip a little. He really did try to ignore that.

"We should go back inside."

Liron sighed softly. "Can we stay out here a little longer?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"Mmhm."

She smiled. "You have amazing eyes."

He chuckled. "Thank you, but I think I'm supposed to say that to _you_."

Liron blushed. He smiled and leaned in a tiny bit. She licked her lip a little.

"You know, when I first saw you, I thought you were cute. But now that I look at you…"

She quirked a brow.

He smiled. "You're beautiful."

She bit her lip and looked down. "Thank you."

One hand slipped under her chin, and he tilted her head up before lightly brushing his lips against her cheek. She drew in a sharp breath. Bucky let his lips linger there, his eyes closed; her hand on his shoulder tightened a little. He nuzzled her a little, and she sighed softly.

He smiled.

"Ask if you want to do anything more, okay?"

Bucky pulled back, smile fading. "Y-you sure?"

Liron gave him a look. "I don't generally say things I'm not sure of."

He set his jaw and nodded. "Okay."

The wind started to blow, and the tree limbs sway a little.

"We should get down."

Liron nodded and looked to see how far it was to the ground, then hummed and jumped down, landing in a roll. Bucky's eyes widened in shock.

She looked up at him. "You coming?"

"Um…yeah. But not how you did it."

She chuckled.

He started to climb down, but just as he was almost to the lowest branch, he slipped. Something soft stopped his fall. ...he was lying face down on top of Liron. As soon as he could, he rolled over to lay on his back beside her.

"That was unexpected."

Bucky swallowed a little. "Yeah."

Liron let out a short laugh and sat up.

Bucky started to get up, then yelped and winced.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "Nope." He pulled up his left pant leg and unlaced his shoe. "Could you pull off my shoe?"

She tilted her head, but nodded and did so. He winced.

"And the sock."

She took that off as well and stuffed the sock in the shoe. "Your ankle is swelling a little."

Bucky sighed. "It's probably sprained."

"Want me to help you inside?"

He nodded. "Thanks."

She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, hauling him to his feet. Bucky winced and limped in, Liron holding him up.

Myrtle and John instantly looked at Liron, eyes accusing. "What did you do?"

She ignored them in favour of his parents. "He slipped coming down from your tree."

Bucky put his shoe and sock on the counter and carefully sat down. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He smiled and looked at his mom. "It's only sprained. I slipped on a limb and fell. Thankfully Liron was there to break my fall. Otherwise I would have more than a sprained ankle." The last was said with a glare straight at Myrtle and John.

Myrtle spoke up. "It was her fault in the first place for going up. Otherwise you wouldn't be in this situation." She and John went up to bed.

Bucky groaned. "Did we _have_ to have them here this early?"

"I'm sorry, Bucky. This was the only flight they could have taken."

"Then put them in a hotel."

"Bucky."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry. But they shouldn't be treating Liron like this. It's not fair and it's not right. I invited her here because at the college someone started picking on her and sending her awful notes because she's foreign. And we get here and I didn't expect to find the same problem here."

Liron's voice was soft. "I can handle it, Bucky. I've gotten used to it."

He looked at her. "We both know that's not true."

His mom laid a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, if you ever feel like you need to be alone at any time because of…well…those kinds of things, you don't need to ask and no-one will ask questions. We'll understand."

Liron blinked. "I…thank you."

His mom smiled a little and turned her attention to Bucky's ankle. "You need to keep ice on it."

Becca went to get some. When she returned, his mom put it on his ankle. He made a little noise and tensed. That hurt. After a bit, however, he relaxed. His mom wrapped it, then stood.

"You should stay off it for a while."

He nodded.

Liron spoke up. "I can help him get around if he needs to go anywhere."

His mom looked at her with a little smile. "That would be very kind of you."

Liron smiled back.

Bucky shifted and tried to get up, but struggled until a strong slender arm wound around his waist and the attached shoulders slipped under his arm, supporting him.

"It would be easier to wear a boot."

Carefully, they made their way over to the stairs and started the slow hopping trip up. Bucky leaned on the wall when they got to the top.

Liron's free hand landed lightly on his. "You okay?"

He looked at her with a smile, turning his hand to hold hers. "Yeah. Just worn out." He chuckled.

She nodded. Eventually they made it to his room.

Bucky plopped onto the couch bed with a sigh; Liron sat lightly beside him. He let his leg hang off the bed and closed his eyes. The pillow was cool against his face. A hand rubbed his back, and he smiled, then the hand started to massage his shoulders a little.

He couldn't help but let out a tiny moan, and the hand stopped. Though he couldn't see her face, Liron was blushing bright red. He turned red as well.

"Sorry."

"It…it's okay."

"You can do it again…if you want."

She hesitated, but not much later, her hand returned to his shoulders, kneading them gently. Bucky smiled and relaxed, moving his arms to lay under his chin. Liron added her other hand.

"You have some really tense shoulders."

"Sorry."

"Eh, not your fault. I kinda wish I was actually trained to do this, though."

"To do what?"

"Massaging. I learned basics to help Natalia with some of her ballet cramps, and she learned the same for me."

"Oh. Well, I think you're doing fine."

She chuckled. "Thank you."

He smiled again. "Mmhm."

Liron pressed a little more in one spot, and Bucky groaned a little, then let out a sigh. "That place has been sore for weeks."

She paid more attention to it, carefully working out the knots with her fingers, and he sighed again. Then she got an extra-stiff bit, and he relaxed even more. Liron kept massaging his shoulders and moved to his back. She found a _really_ bad spot, and Bucky winced a little, letting out a soft groan.

She worked at it, and he gripped the sheets.

She paused. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, just hurts a bit."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

Liron's hands continued, pressing a little harder. Bucky tensed, then relaxed. She slowly worked out all the knots in his back, and he smiled.

"You're really good at this."

"Thanks. I'm better at legs, though; that's where we got most of our cramps."

"Ooh, okay."

She pulled away, hands lingering just a little. He laid there for a bit, then turned over and sat up, looking her in the eyes.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So…" He slipped his hand around hers.

She bit her lip. "So?"

He shifted his good leg under his bad one. "Can I ask you some things?"

Liron quirked a brow, smiling a little. "What kinds of things?"

"Just…things I'm curious about. And if you don't want to answer, that's fine."

She nodded. "Okay."

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Three."

He nodded. "Um…did you end them, or did they?"

"I ended the first and third?"

"What about the second?"

"He ended it because I wasn't good enough for him."

Bucky frowned. "Why would he say that?"

Liron shrugged. "I didn't ask."

Bucky hesitated, then decided to ask anyways. "Why did you break up with the other two?"

"First one cheated, third, well…you say."

His eyes widened. "He did…that?"

"He crashed the car and left, да."

Bucky frowned deeply and unknowingly held her hand a little tighter.

Liron looked down. "Found out later he was cheating too."

Impulsively, he reached out to caress her cheek. "Liron."

She turned her head. "Mm?"

"What they did to you was horrible. No-one should deserve that much pain."

She tilted her head, silent."

"And I promise you that you'll never be treated like that again."

Liron chewed her lip. "How would you know?"

Bucky started to speak, but decided against it and lowered his hand.

"Bucky?"

He looked down a little. "W-we should get some res. My mom's going to want to go to the store before the work traffic comes."

"Okay." She got up and rummaged through her back. "Where is the bathroom?"

Bucky looked up. "It's down the hall."

"Thank you." She left.

He sighed and rubbed his face. He needed to ask her.

* * *

Liron returned in a black tanktop and shorts, her hair tightly braided. She frowned little when she saw Bucky sitting on the cot, his face in his hands.

"Bucky? Are you okay?"

He looked up. "Yeah."

She nodded a little. "D-do you need help to change?"

A little smiled curled his lips. "You don't have to help."

"Okay, good. Um…I mean,…yeah. Good." She sat on the bed. Way to make a fool of yourself, Liron.

Bucky chuckled. "But could you get me a tanktop from my bag?"

Liron nodded and got up again. "Which pocket?"

"Should be in the main one."

A few moments later she found what she was looking for and handed it to him.

"Thank you."

He took off his shirt to put on the other, and Liron looked away quickly so she wouldn't stare, blushing just a tiny bit. It seemed his unfair attractiveness was most defiantly _not_ limited to his face.

"You're welcome."

She laid down on his-bed-that-was-hers-for-the-visit, curling up under the blankets. It was a _little_ too soft for her liking, but other than that it was fine. She snuggled in a little.

The light flicked off. "Night Liron."

"Good night."

She laid awake for a while, lost in thought and trying to figure out what he had decided not to say. After that while, she sighed bit and let herself fall asleep. Maybe she'd ask him in the morning.

Liron was awoken by the sun shining through the curtains, and she had a brief moment of panic before she remembered where she was and why.

When she glanced over at Bucky's cot, it was unmade and vacant. She frowned a little and got up, making the bed quickly, then adjusted her tank top and padded downstairs, following the scent of bacon on the air.

Bucky was in the kitchen, and the source of the smell.

"Do you want some help?"

He jumped a little, then looked over. "Hi. And sure if you want."

"What should I do?"

"Well…you can make pancakes if you want."

She nodded and gathered up the ingredients that were laid on the counter, then began to make pancakes.

"You want an omelette or scrambled or sunny side up or what?"

"Over easy, if it's not too much trouble." Liron poured another pancake onto the pan.

"It's not at all."

She hummed softly as she made the rest of the pancakes.

"What's that song?"

Liron stopped humming and looked at Bucky. "Mm?"

"That song you're humming."

"Oh. Kukushka. It's from a movie."

"What movie?"

"Battle for Sevastopol. It's about Lyudmila Pavlichenko; a female sniper in WWII. She killed 309 Nazis."

"Oh, that sounds cool."

Liron smiled. "It's one of my favourites."

He smiled back. "Cool."

She turned her attention back to the pancakes. "I'd offer to sing it for you, but…"

Bucky chuckled. "You can sing whenever you want. You have a nice voice."

She ducked her head and bit her lip, her cheeks warming. "You haven't heard me sing."

* * *

"Your humming is part of singing." Bucky smirked a little to see her blush.

"Humming and singing are two different things."

"Still. You have a nice voice either way."

"Thank you."

Bucky smiled, and Liron ducked her head more.

He finished the bacon and eggs, laying them out on plates. He put one next to her, and she looked up.

"Thanks."

"Mmhm."

"How many pancakes do you want?"

"Three."

She nodded and put them on the plate. He added eggs and bacon, then handed her some more plates as he put the first on the table.

"Becca gets one; and my parents get two each."

Liron nodded again and dished out the respective pancakes. Once everyone's food was laid out, Bucky handed a favourite plate of his to Liron, her eggs on one side.

"You can choose yours." He smiled.

She smiled back and took the plate. Their fingers brushed. Bucky's smile widened a little and he took the rest of the plates to the table.

"Myrtle and John both have two."

Liron plated them.

"Are there any pancakes left?"

"Some."

"Here." He took one and tore it into pieces, then put it in Becky's bowl.

Bucky whistled, and the dog came running in.

"Hey girl, you hungry?"

She yipped and gobbled up the pancake. Bucky chuckled.

Becca thundered in. "I smell bacon! Give me the bacon and no-one will get hurt."

Liron laughed, and Bucky decided he wanted to hear that more often.

"It's in the dining room, but don't eat _anything_ until the others come down."

Becca pouted.

"Did you wash up?"

"Mmhm!"

"Are you lying?"

His sister shook her head.

"Okay. Go sit."

Becca disappeared into the dining room, and Bucky and Liron started cleaning up the cooking stuff.

A few minutes later, his parents and Myrtle and John came down.

His mom smiled. "Your ankle better?"

Bucky nodded.

Myrtle sniffed. "No thanks to _her_ , I imagine."

Bucky frowned. "She actually was a big help."

John made a derisive sound, but said nothing.

The adults went into the dining room, and as soon as they were out of sight, Bucky slipped his hand around Liron's. She looked at him. He smiled sadly.

"If you ever feel uncomfortable, just grab my hand, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay, дорогуша."

Bucky smiled. "What does that mean?"

Liron hesitated, then smiled back. "Cabbagehead."

Bucky chuckled. "You're so mean."

She booped his nose, and he chuckled again.

Soon all of the cooking dishes were taken care of, and they went into the dining room to join the rest.

Bucky sat beside Liron, and she didn't look directly at anyone. They all began to eat.

Myrtle looked up. "Who made this?"

Bucky spoke before Liron could; maybe a little too quickly. "I did."

Myrtle smiled a little. "It's good."

"Thank you." Bucky snuck a smile at Liron, then went back to eating.

She traced a smiley face on his leg, and he hid his smile behind his glass.

Before Liron could remove her hand, Bucky's slipped down beside it, their fingers intertwining. She glanced at him, a warmth bubbling up in her chest.

He did not let go of her hand once while they ate, rubbing gentle circles into the back of it with his thumb.

Liron relaxed, though inside she was tense. She recognised this feeling, and all the other times she'd felt it, it'd led to bad things…

His mother looked at her. "So, Miss Ruskin, how did you meet Bucky?"

Liron turned to the woman. "We share a few classes."

"That's good."

Bucky spoke up. "Actually…I was kinda rude at first."

His mother's voice sharpened a little. "Oh?"

"Yeah…but we went out a few times with Steve and Peggy and Sam, so eventually we made up."

John's voice was derisive. "That was a stupid-ass mistake."

Liron tensed. John crossed his arms. Liron looked up.

"Perhaps it was."

Bucky's hand closed around hers. "It was not. I'm glad I got to know her a bit more."

She looked at him, a smile in her eyes. He smiled back.

They finished eating, and his mother spoke up. "Don't forget, we're leaving soon, so Bucky, you should go get your pants on."

Liron hid a chuckle at Bucky's blush, but quickly composed herself. "Do you want help up?"

"No, it's okay. Thanks, though."

He limped up the stairs, and soon returned in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Ready?"

"Sure." Yeah, she was still in her pjs, but they could pass as daytime clothes easily enough.

The two of them and his mother headed out. She gave them a list of things to get, and they split up, Liron keeping an eye on Bucky just in case.

She hummed under her breath.

"What?"

Liron turned to Bucky. "Mm?"

"You seem tired."

"Do I?"

He nodded.

"Oh." She shrugged. "I didn't sleep very well, but I didn't think it was showing."

"Oh, is the bed not comfortable?"

"It is, I think it's just being in a new place."

"Oh. Hopefully you'll get enough sleep before the party."

"Hopefully."

The three finished the shopping and headed back to the house.

Bucky sighed tiredly. Liron looked at him.

"You alright?"

He turned and nodded. "Yeah, just exhausted." He ran a hand through his hair.

Liron chewed her lip a little. "Want me to help you upstairs?"

"No, it's okay; I'm staying down here." He smiled. "We can play a game if you want?"

"Sure."

"Okay, what game? We got all kinds."

She shrugged. "Don't care."

"There's Wii, Xbox, board games, card games…"

"Chess?"

"Sure." He smiled, and she couldn't stop herself from smiling back.

She cleared a spot on the table as he got it out from a closet, and they sat across from each other.

"Black or white?"

"Black."

Liron nodded and took the white pieces.

Once they were both set up, she moved a pawn.

The game progressed well, and the two seemed to be evenly matched, but then John came in. Bucky said nothing; Liron's body language closed off.

Bucky's foot rose from the chair near Liron and rubbed against her hip lightly, and she relaxed a tiny bit.

"Checkmate in five."

"Five?!" Bucky's eyes darted over the board. "Well I'll be darned."

Liron chuckled. John huffed disapprovingly.

"I used to be really good at this." Bucky sounded slightly amused.

"You are. I'm just better." Her voice was friendly and teasing, but then John spoke.

"Probably cheated."

Bucky's chuckling stopped. "C'mon Uncle. Be reasonable just for once in your life." He started moving his pieces back to his side of the board.

Liron took a slow breath, then looked at Bucky. "What are you doing? The game's not over yet."

"You said checkmate, I thought…"

Understanding dawned in his eyes, and she scrunched her nose at him, smiling a little.

He moved a pawn; she bit her lower lip and moved a knight.

A few moves later, Liron leaned over the board, their noses almost touching. "Queen takes king. Checkmate."

Bucky smiled and leaned on the table. "Ah well, I knew I had it coming."

Suddenly she realised how close they were, and her heart stuttered. His eyes darted to her lips, and she couldn't stop herself from licking the lower one as his eyes returned to hers. His smile grew, and her breath hitched a little.

She knew this feeling, and…as wary as she was due to past experiences…and as scared as she was that he'd be the same…she _almost_ wanted to see where this went.

They were alone in the room now; John had left.

Bucky leaned a little closer; their noses touched. He cupped her face with one hand, his fingers disappearing into her hair…his hand was arm. Liron kept her eyes on his, her heart racing.

Something clattered, and Bucky fell back. Liron tumbled sideways, crashing into the chessboard on her way down.

"Whoa! You okay?"

The black king fell on her head. "Ow."

Bucky chuckled, and Liron looked up at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" She got up slowly.

He helped her up.

"Thank you."

"Are you hurt?"

"Not seriously." She smiled.

Bucky smiled back and sat beside her on the floor. She leaned on him a little, and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I like you. You're nice."

He chuckled. "Thanks. I like you too."

Liron nodded. "Good."

He kissed her head, and she tried to distract herself by studying the black king.

"We should clean this up."

"But I like this better."

"I didn't mean now, silly boy."

He chuckled. "Good."

She kissed the side of his head and wrapped an arm around his waist. His other arm wound around her and he nuzzled her neck, drawing a giggle from her.

"Are you ticklish?"

"A little."

Bucky's hands suddenly found Liron's sides, and she squealed and tried to bat them away as he started tickling her. He just tickled harder, and she laughed and wriggled. He continued his assault; she laughed harder.

"Bucky, stop, stop, stop, I give!" Liron squirmed.

He stopped, laughing. She caught her breath and sat up, pointing at him.

"That wasn't very nice."

Bucky chuckled. "Maybe I shouldn't get presents this year then."

Liron made an overly thoughtful face. "Maybe just less than normal."

They shared a smile, then she stood and started picking up the chess pieces. Soon, with Bucky's help, they were all gathered up.

"Wanna play again or do something else?"

"Let's play again."

"Okay."

They shared a smile and began setting up the board.

"What colour do you want?"

"I'll be white again."

The game began. Each a pawn, then a knight and a bishop. Liron tilted her head. She caught a glimpse of Bucky's smile, and she glanced at him, then took one of his pieces. Bucky frowned, then moved his queen. Liron move her other knight. He moved a rook. She hummed, then took his rook.

The game went on for longer than the last, and ended with Liron's triumph again. She grinned at him. He pouted.

"Not fair."

She chuckled. "Care to try again?"

Bucky shook his head, laughing a bit. "No thank you, twice is enough for me."

Liron nodded, and soon the pieces and board were taken care of. They relocated to the couch. He wrapped an arm around her.

"We could go upstairs and cuddle if you want."

She looked at him. He looked back.

She chewed her lip. "I...I don't think I'm ready for that yet. And yes, I know you meant just cuddling."

He nodded. "That's fine." He smiled. "I was just curious."

"Okay."

He held her close, and she smiled. Bucky's fingers ran through her hair; Liron hummed, snuggling a little. Bucky held her close.

* * *

Liron sighed a little. "Why are you so nice to me?"

Bucky looked at her, confused. "You know why."

She turned to him.

"I like you, that's why."

"But…"

"What?"

She shook her head.

"Tell me."

She sighed.

"Please?" He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

She closed her eyes. "You're just going to leave when you find someone prettier, someone more whole."

Bucky frowned and moved some of her hair away from her face, caressing her cheek. "Liron, I'd never do that. Sure I've had a few girlfriends in high-school, but they all weren't right for me."

Liron opened her eyes. "And what's to say I am?"

"You're different. You're amazing, you're innocent. And you're so…captivating. Those other girls could never be comparted to you. You're far more superior."

She laughed bitterly. "I'm broken is what I am."

He slipped his hand around hers. "If you'd let me, I'd like to be the one that would put all those broken pieces back together."

Her eyes met his. "I'm not as special as you think I am, Bucky. And I'm not some little silver figure you can melt and meld back into perfection. I'm a matrykoshka of steel bits and shattered glass mixed with thorns."

His high hopes plummeted. He released her hand. "If…that's what you want."

"That's not what I want, but that's how it is. I don't want to waste your time."

"But you're not. You'd be making my life a hundred times better."

She put her face in her hands with a noise halfway between a laugh and a sob. "I don't see how."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I can't explain it. But you mean everything to me. You make my heart flutter whenever you are happing or even talking to me."

She buried her face in his shoulder. Bucky held her close, stroking her hair as she shook a little.

"Shh…it's alright."

Liron gripped his shirt, and he rubbed her back as he pulled her into his lap to hold her better. She calmed slowly, but never let go. He kept her close.

"You alright?"

"I think so."

He smiled a little. She sighed, then pulled back enough so he could see her face.

"Thank you, Bucky."

"You're welcome."

Slowly, Liron leaned in and kissed his cheek. He smiled, turning a little pink.

She poked him. "You're cute when you blush."

He laughed. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome."

Bucky kissed her cheek back. "But you're cuter."

She made a face. "I doubt that."

He chuckled. "Believe me, you are."

She smiled a little, and they nuzzled each other before she rested her head on his shoulder. His head laid on hers.

Footsteps approached and the separated quickly, not sure who it was.

"Oh, hey dad."

"Hey."

"I thought you were…you-know-who."

His dad raised a brow.

Bucky sighed. "Aunt and Uncle."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Mm."

"Hey dad, could I talk to you for a sec?" He stood.

His dad nodded, and Bucky glanced at Liron before the two men disappeared into the den.

Bucky's dad sat on the edge of his desk. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Would you be offended if, say, I liked a foreigner?"

"Explain."

Bucky cleared his throat, a little nervous. "I mean, would you be offended like Uncle John and Aunt Myrtle if…Liron and I were together?"

His dad leaned back on his hands, silent for a moment. Bucky wrung his hands together a little, nervous.

"No."

Bucky's heart skipped a beat. "So…I have your permission to ask her to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. And you really didn't need to ask. You are an adult now."

"I know that, but…I want to make sure you like her. She's…different."

His dad smiled a little. "Go woo your girl."

Bucky chuckled a little and shook his head as he walked out. Liron looked up when he got back to the living room. He smiled and sat next to her.

"How did your talk go?"

"It went well."

"Good."

He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled in. He smiled. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

It was Christmas Eve, and Bucky's tie wouldn't tie. He grumbled.

"Want some help?"

"Please."

Liron came over, her hair and makeup done but still wearing her pjs, and fixed his tie. "There."

He looked in the mirror and smiled. "Thanks."

She smiled back.

"You should go get dressed. They'll be calling ups down in a few minutes."

She waved her hands at him. "Shoo, then. I'm not changing while you're in here."

Bucky chuckled and put his hands up. "Okay, okay."

He stepped out. She changed quickly, and when she came downstairs in the dress he had picked out, her tattoo and scars showing through the mostly open back, his eyes widened a bit before he smiled. She smiled back, relaxing a little.

He joined her at the base of the stairs. "You look…wow."

She blushed. "Thank you."

He offered his arm. "Shall we?"

She took it. "We shall."

They headed into the living room, Liron still holding onto Bucky's arm, the picture of poise. Some people glanced at her back, but no-one said anything.

Suddenly a missile charged toward Bucky and wrapped it's arms around him. "Bucky!"

He let go of Liron's arm and picked up the smaller girl. "Hello Jenny! What have you been up to?"

"I've been great! Who's your girlfriend?"

Bucky laughed a little. "This is Liron." He shifted Jenny onto his hip so she could see her.

Liron smiled. "Hello."

Jenny smiled and waved. "I'm Jenny. I'm his favourite cousin."

Liron waved back. "It's nice to meet you, Jenny."

She tilted her head. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty. How old are you?"

"I'm seven, but I'm short for my age."

Bucky butted in. "But that makes you even more special." He booped her nose.

Jenny giggled. "Yep!"

"Why don't you go on and see if Aunt Georgia brought over some of your Christmas cookies." Bucky set Jenny down.

She giggled and dashed off.

Liron smiled. "She's cute."

"Yeah." He faced her fully. "It's sad though. She's so small and fragile and allergic to so many things. Yes she does a lot of things and she's completely okay."

Liron nodded. "She is strong."

"Yeah. She was born at five months. It's a miracle that she's even alive."

Liron nodded again.

The door opened, admitting Steve. Bucky grinned instantly and ran up to hug him.

"Hey man!"

Steve hugged back, patting Bucky's back. "Hey, good to see you again."

They broke apart, and his friend's eyes went wide when they landed on Liron.

"Whoa, Liron, you look great!"

She smiled. "Thank you, Steve."

He smiled back, but then it faded as he turned back to Bucky. "How did it go with your aunt and uncle?"

"Not too good, but it could be worse."

Bucky turned to Liron and slipped his hand into hers instinctively as he spoke. Steve smiled.

"So you two are…fonduing?"

Liron was the one that answered. "No."

He chuckled. "I didn't mean it in that way."

"…I'm not sure."

Steve nodded. "Well, you two are a handsome couple."

"Thank you."

Bucky cut in suddenly. "Peggy still in London?"

Steve nodded again.

"Oh, okay."

"She'll be back at the end of break."

Bucky nodded with a smile. "That's good."

Steve smiled back.

Just then there was an announcement that it would be time to eat soon, and Bucky turned to Liron, placing a hand on her back and internally rejoicing that she let him touch her beautiful scarred skin.

"I'll be back, I forgot to get something."

She smiled. "Alright."

He almost kissed her cheek, but chose not to to respect her boundaries, and went out, hopped on his bike, and headed to the nearest mall.

* * *

After Bucky left, Liron ambled around somewhat awkwardly.

Myrtle crossed her path and almost spilled her eggnog. "Watch it!"

Liron jumped back. "I'm sorry; I didn't see you."

She scoffed. "You Russians are always rude." She left.

Liron forced herself to keep a pleasant image.

Steve's voice sounded behind her. "You alright?"

She turned and put on a smile. "I've been worse."

He nodded.

After some time, Bucky returned with a large sack, running it up to his room before coming back and snaking an arm around Liron's waist. She leaned on him.

"You okay?"

She shrugged. He ran a hand up and down her side a little, soothingly.

Liron sighed. "So…what'd you go get?"

"Some Christmas presents." Bucky smiled. "After dinner I want to give you one of yours."

She smiled back and kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet."

"I hope you'll like it."

Liron started to speak, but then Myrtle came over.

Bucky frowned. "What is it, Aunt Myrtle?" his voice was sharp.

"Your Russian pet tried to attack me earlier."

* * *

Bucky glared. "I highly doubt that. And she's not a 'pet'."

Myrtle scoffed. "Then why else bring her?"

His hands curled into fists. "Maybe it's because I wanted a special friend over the holidays. If _you_ don't like it, then you can just ignore us. Because she's very special to me and not just some pet."

Myrtle walked off.

Bucky sighed a little and uncurled his hands. Liron pulled him into a hug. Slowly he relaxed and hugged back. She buried her face in his neck.

He sighed again and whispered, "Thanks."

"Thank you."

He smiled and rubbed her back. "You're welcome."

She held him tight. His smile widened. She relaxed and let go just as everyone was called in for dinner.

Liron's hand slipped into his as they went into the dining room. Bucky smiled and intertwined their fingers together. She squeezed his hand a little as they sat down, sneaking him a smile. He smiled back.

Dinner began. Liron ate silently, still holding his hand.

Bucky struck up a conversation with Steve, but eventually he noticed Liron's silence and turned to her.

"You okay?"

She nodded. He looked at her for a bit, trying to figure out if she really was or not. She met his eyes; he looked into hers. She squeezed his hand, then went back to eating.

They finished almost at the same time.

"Wanna go outside?"

Liron smiled a little. "Sure."

Bucky smiled back and took her hand in his as they both stood and slipped outside.

"I want to give you your present."

"Okay…do you want me to close my eyes so you can go get it?"

"Yeah."

She closed her eyes, and he ran upstairs, then returned.

"Okay."

Liron's eyes opened as he held out the bouquet to her. She took it.

"It's beautiful…how did you know I like red roses?"

Bucky's lips turned up in a smirk. "Because I saw you keep the ones that I gave you at school."

Her eyes snapped to his. "That was you?"

He nodded, blushing a little. "Yeah."

A long silence passed.

"Um…here."

Bucky took out one of the roses and broke off the thorns, then wove it into Liron's hair. She held still for him.

"Thank you for getting me this, Bucky, and for the other ones."

He smiled. "You're welcome." He finished weaving in the rose, and his smile widened. "There. You look even more beautiful."

Liron blushed. He caressed her cheek. She licked her lower lip.

"Liron, could I ask you something?"

She nodded a little.

"Would you…would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes went wide, and she bit her lip.

He waited nervously. "My parents like you…and I like you a lot…"

She nodded a little.

"Is that a yes?"

She bit her lip and nodded again. "Yes."

Bucky beamed and wrapped her in a tight hug. She hugged back.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

She nuzzled him. He nuzzled back and took her head in his hands. She sighed softly, smiling.

It started to snow.

Bucky chuckled, and Liron grinned. He kissed her nose, and she returned it. He smiled.

* * *

Liron caressed Bucky's face. His eyes met hers, and she gazed back.

"…you're shivering."

"I'm fine." He smiled.

She chuckled softly.

"Can…" He sighed a little.

"What?"

He bit his lip. "Can I kiss you?"

Liron hesitated. "Um…I…yes."

Bucky smiled a little, putting his finger under her chin. "You sure?"

"Yes."

His smile widened and he leaned in, his lips parting. Liron took a breath, then closed the gar just enough for a feather-touch. He took the plunge and sealed the kiss.

Her eyes slipped closed as sparks flew through her for the first time in…a _long_ time. He tentatively deepened the kiss, and she melted, her hands threading into his hair as he held her close.

Bucky _growled_ a little, and Liron moaned in surprise and pulled away, eyes wide.

"S-sorry."

She couldn't find words.

Bucky smiled and licked his lips. "Best kiss I've ever had."

Liron smiled crookedly. "Да."

His smile widened a little and he offered her his hand. "Ready to go back in?"

She nodded and took his hand. The went in, Liron with her shoulders squared and her head high.

Bucky's mom was the first to notice them. "There you are. They're about to start opening presents."

Bucky smiled. "Okay, thanks." He turned to Liron. "Come on."

She followed him, keeping hold of his hand, keeping close to him. He wrapped an arm around her; she snuggled in. He held her close; she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

Jenny came over and climbed into Bucky's lap. He smiled and held her too. "Hi. Did you get anything yet?"

She pouted. "It's not my turn to grab one yet."

"Oh, okay. Well, I got something for you. It's upstairs in the sack by my bed with your name on it."

The girl nodded and scurried upstairs, returning with the sack.

"Find it?"

She nodded.

"Open it."

She did, revealing fuzzy blanket and a little stuffed cat. She squealed and hugged him. "Thank you Bucky!"

Bucky chuckled and hugged back. "You're welcome."

He rubbed Jenny's back as she climbed up into his lap, pulling the blanket around her. That done, he slipped his other hand into Liron's, keeping the one around Jenny. Liron squeezed his hand. They shared a smile.

Jenny ended up falling asleep, and Liron laid her head on his shoulder.

Bucky turned to her and they shared another smile.

"You're tired."

"Yeah."

He put a hand on her bare shoulder. "You're cold."

"I am?"

"Yeah."

Eventually it came close to midnight, and people began to leave. Jenny's parents had already taken her home, and Liron had migrated to be almost sitting on Bucky's lap, snuggled against his side.

* * *

Bucky smiled and brushed some hair behind Liron's ear, then managed to get his jacket off and wrap it around her, then scooped her into his arms. She squeaked and held onto his shoulders.

He chuckled. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

She buried her face in his shoulder, her accent thicker than normal. "Don't hurt yourself."

"I won't. You're lighter than I thought."

She mumbled something and just buried her face deeper into his neck.

He smiled and carried her up the stairs. She held onto him.

They got to his room, and he laid her on the bed. Her hand curled in his shirt. He looked down at her as her eyes opened. He smiled a little. She smiled back and let go.

They both sat up.

"I hope you weren't planning on changing my clothes for me if I was still asleep."

He chuckled. "No, I wasn't going to do that."

"Good. Could you please turn around so _I_ can take care of that?"

"Yeah."

Bucky turned around, facing the shut door. When the cloth-rustling stopped, signalling that she was done, he grabbed his pj's and slipped into the bathroom to change, turning off the light when he returned.

They both got into their respective beds.

"Night Liron."

"Goodnight."

During the night, Bucky awoke, hearing something. In the other bed, Liron shifted, whimpering.

He sat up and grabbed his phone for light to see what was wrong. She'd kicked all the covers off, and was sweating and thrashing a little, but when he went to touch her, she was freezing.

"Liron." He kept his voice low.

She whimpered and flinched away like she'd been burned.

"Liron, wake up." He shook her a little, afraid she'd wake someone else up and they'd get in trouble.

She didn't respond to him, and just began to cry. Instantly, Bucky wrapped his arms around her, sitting on the bed.

Liron startled awake, stared straight ahead for a moment, then buried her face in his chest and sobbed. He held her close.

"Shh, it's okay, I got you."

She clung to him. He held her closer.

"I…I was back in the car...only-only I-I couldn't get out...it hurt...s-so bad...w-wouldn't s-stop..."

He stroked her hair gently. "It's alright baby, you're safe now."

"I hate fire."

Bucky kissed her head. "I know."

Her hands twisted into his shirt, and he held her even closer.

"I got your shirt all wet…I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He smiled a little.

She lifted her head, and he brushed her hair away from her face.

Liron kissed his hand. "Thank you for being here for me."

Bucky smiled. "You're welcome."

She laid her head on his shoulder, and he just held her.

She sighed softly. "You can go back to bed if you want."

"No. I'll stay here."

Liron snuggled in. "Thank you."

He smiled and laid down, still holding her. She curled into him, an action he recognised as one of great trust. He pulled the covers over then and ran his hand over her back soothingly, smiling at how comfortable…how _right_ this felt. She relaxed against him, her breathing evening out.

Bucky kissed Liron's head. "Night doll."

"Night."

Soon they were both asleep.

* * *

Liron awoke slowly the next morning and just snuggled closer to Bucky. Her half-open eyes caught his smile, and he pulled her a little closer, still asleep. She gladly let him. He hugged her snugly and she smiled. His breath fanned warm over her neck, and she had to bite back a giggle. That tickled.

Bucky shifted, and Liron's legs slotted neatly with his. Another sleeping smile drifted across Bucky's face, and Liron closed her eyes again, relaxing more and letting her head nestle against his collarbones.

After a while, his chest expanded in a yawn, and his hand ran through her hair. She opened her eyes, smiling.

"Good morning."

He smiled back. "Morning."

She kissed his nose. His smile widened, and he nuzzled her. She giggled.

Bucky chuckled. "You're so cute."

Liron nipped at his nose. "I can still kick your ass if I wanted to."

He laughed. "True."

She nuzzled him, and he nuzzled back.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Bucky kissed her, and she kissed back for a little, then pulled away.

"We both have morning breath."

"So?"

"So we should get up and brush our teeth."

He pouted. "But I want you here with me."

She chuckled softly.

"You can handle being apart for a few minutes."

"Oh alright."

Liron got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Stop staring at my ass."

Bucky snorted.

"I'm serious."

His footsteps followed her to the door of the bathroom. "I wasn't looking at your ass. Although it is nice."

She turned, brushing her teeth, and rolled her eyes at him where he leaned on the doorframe, a little smirk on his lips. He chuckled as she turned back toward the sink.

When she was done, she backed away so Bucky had room, brushing out her hair while he took care of his teeth.

A few minutes later, they were all done with that, and Bucky looked at Liron.

"Ready?"

She looked down at herself. "I'm still in my pyjamas, but sure."

"We usually stay in our pyjamas."

"Ah."

He smiled and grabbed her hand; she smiled back, and they headed downstairs.

Becca came running to meet them. "C'mon sleepy heads!"

Liron chuckled as Bucky's sister pulled them into the living room and they sat on the couch, Liron tucking her legs under her butt.

Myrtle and John gave her an odd look, presumably at how relaxed she looked, but she ignored them, choosing to smile at Bucky instead. He returned it, and scooted closer to her when she kissed his cheek.

"Let's start." Bucky's dad started looking through the presents and passed one to Bucky.

He opened it, revealing a pair of nice black leather shoes. "Oh! Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

The next present was for Liron, and her eyes widened when she opened the box. Resting on a soft cloth was a silver necklace with a black snowflake and red star with a line of blue jewels forming a rose in the centre. On the back in gold was an L and a B in flowing script.

She pulled him into a kiss. "Спасибо, дорогуша."

He kissed back gently. "You're welcome."

Liron put the necklace on. "When did you get this?"

"Last night. I assumed you would agree to be my girlfriend, but if you didn't, I would have just returned it."

She bit her lip. "How'd you get it so personalized with such a short time?"

"At the mall. They're really quick." He smiled.

She smiled back and kissed him again.

Someone cleared their throat, and she pulled away, blushing a little. Bucky's mom was smiling a little and Becca had her hands over her eyes. Myrtle and John looked disgusted, but Liron ignored them and just cuddled Bucky.

Eventually all the gifts were passed out, and Bucky's mom got out one more box and handed it to Liron.

"Now if you don't like it, we can always take it back."

Liron's brows furrowed in confusion, but she opened it. Her eyes went wide at the black leather and lace top inside. "It's beautiful."

"Wow."

Bucky's parents were smiling, and Liron smiled back. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

She sat up and put the top on, then snuggled back against Bucky. "How did you know to get something like this?"

"James said that you liked black and lacy things, and you didn't bring a jacket, so we settled on that." Bucky's mom smiled.

"Thank you again."

"You're welcome."

Liron kissed Bucky's cheek. He kissed her head.

* * *

Bucky frowned when he saw the nasty look that Myrtle and John were giving them, but just held onto Liron. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he smiled.

They cleaned up the mess and his mom started getting ready to make breakfast.

Liron sat up. "Do you want help?"

"No, I'm alright, thank you though."

She nodded and snuggled into Bucky again. He laid his head on hers.

"You're warm."

He smiled. "I try."

They chuckled. She kissed his neck, and he smiled.

Liron stood. "I should go get dressed."

Bucky pouted a little. "Okay."

She chuckled, and ruffled his hair as she stood. He smiled and watched her head up.

After a bit, Liron returned in black jeans, a deep blue shirt, and her new jacket.

He was lying on the couch, and grunted a little when she sat on him. He laughed.

She smiled. "You make a nice seat, дорогуша."

Bucky chuckled. "Make yourself comfortable then."

"Спасибо." She curled up on him and laid her head on his chest.

He smiled and held her, running a hand over her back before pulling a blanket over them.

"Я люблю тебя."

"What does that mean?"

She wriggled up so her mouth was by his ear, her voice soft. "I love you."

Bucky's cheeks turned pink and he smiled brightly. "I love you too," he whispered, and brushed some hair away from her face.

Liron smiled back and kissed him gently. He kissed back, threading his hands into her hair. She made a soft sound and rested her hands on his neck, her fingertips slipping into the hair near the base of his skull. A soft moan passed his lips, and he felt Liron shiver. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer, and she melted against him.

His hands ran through her hair, and he moaned again when she sucked his lip.

"EEEEWWWW!"

Becca's shout made both of them jump, and Bucky sat up a little. When he saw who it was, he groaned and let his head drop to the arm of the couch. Liron started to laugh, her forehead landing gently on his shoulder.

"Becca, why don't you go and play with your stuffies?"

"I was going to."

"Well…shoo."

"Just wanted to warn you that aunt and uncle are coming in." She scampered off.

Bucky looked at Liron before starting to sit up. She squeaked and held onto his shoulders as she slid a little. He chuckled and helped her sit securely again.

"Спасибо."

"You're welcome."

Myrtle and John came in. Liron didn't look away from him, and they shared a smile.

Myrtle spoke first. "Well…if it isn't the couple that puts shame to the family name."

Bucky groaned. "Give it a rest guys, Liron's had enough. And frankly, so have I."

Liron cupped his cheek. "It's alright, моя любовь." She turned to them. "I would think that would be you two."

Bucky snorted and put a hand over his mouth and nose.

John crossed his arms. "We are far wiser than anyone else of this family. But you…you are not a part of this this family."

Myrtle looked at Bucky. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Taking on this…this hideous thing! No wonder you were almost in the dumps. You mind has been mess with by these creatures!"

Liron's face darkened, and her tone sharpened, accent thickening a bit. "I may be learning how to understand a mind, but that does not mean I can manipulate one. And I would thank you to leave physical appearance out of it."

John butted in. "Watch how you speak to my wife. You have no right! You stupid girl! Why don't you go back to the Russian dumpster that you came from!"

Her brow lifted elegantly, her eyes hard and cold. "You do not know where I came from. For all you know, I could be the daughter of a high-ranking politician."

"I don't care if you're the president's daughter! Russians are all the same! They cheat, they lie, they're no good, filthy, have no form of decency and most of all, they are destructible. Russians are the demons of this Earth and God is going to bring chaos to you and your family, so help me! I hope he burns Russia all to hell for all I care! And I hope you and your family suffer the most!"

Bucky pounded his fist on the table. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Liron's lips were drawn back in a snarl, and she stood smoothly before pulling Bucky into a passionate kiss, then walked out.

Bucky watched her leave, worried and shocked. He turned to Myrtle and John. "Are you happy?!"

They didn't answer, but simply crossed their arms.

"There's always a good person in every bad group. And you just proved that to her, because you are the bad." He got up and left.

He looked around the house first, and found his parents. "Have you seen Liron?"

His dad pointed to the door to the backyard. "She seemed very…upset to say the least."

Bucky frowned. "Myrtle and John. It went too far."

His dad nodded. "How far? We were outside and didn't hear much."

Bucky looked toward the hallway and leaned in a bit. "They went as far as talking about her family and her country and that they hoped they should all burn but they hoped that her and her family suffered the most. It's not fair! She didn't do anything!"

His dad's eyes hardened. "I'll speak with them. My little sister should know better. Go comfort your girl."

Bucky nodded as it thundered a little. "I'll change my pants."

He ran up quickly and slipped on some jeans and shoes, then put on his jacket and grabbed another before running outside.

Liron was at the very top of the three, huddled in a ball.

"Liron!"

His shout was muffled by the rain and thunder, so he just started climbing, even though the bark was wet. He slipped a few times, but he managed to join her.

"Liron."

She looked up. He brushed her soaking wet hair away from her face.

"You're freezing."

Bucky took the other coat out from under his and wrapped it around her, pulling the hood up so she wouldn't get even more wet. She watched him silently.

He tried to warm her up and cupped her cheeks. She was shaking, and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Oh baby…" His voice was soft; he felt responsible for those tears.

Her eyes closed. "I've always loved the rain."

He scooted closer. "I'm so sorry."

She swallowed hard.

"It was my fault. I started it."

She shook her head. "I…I goaded them."

"No, no, don't say that, you didn't. It wasn't your fault. They've been trouble since they got married."

Liron bit her lip.

"You're not to blame, Liron. What do you want me to do?"

She shrugged.

"Tell me, I'm not going to leave you."

"I-I-I don't know."

"I mean…do you want me here with you? Do you want me to hold you? Tell me and I'll do anything you ask."

"Hold me?"

Bucky scooted closer to her on the branch and pulled her into his arms. She leaned against him. Slowly and carefully, he maneuvered them so his back was to the tree trunk and held her close, pulling her into his lap. She buried her face in his neck and cried, her body shaking.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." He laid his head on hers. "It's alright," he said softly, rubbing her back. "No-one's going to hurt you now."

She just cried harder. He frowned and held her tighter, sighing sadly. Her hands twisted into his shirt, and slowly she started to calm. He kept rubbing her back. She sniffed and lifted her head. He tilted it up. She sniffed a little again.

Bucky cupped Liron's face. "You alright?"

She shrugged. "At least it's raining and I'm with someone who loves me."

He kissed her head, and she smiled weakly.

He brushed back her hair. "We should get you inside."

Liron nodded a little. "Wouldn't want you to freeze."

"I'm more worried about you."

"I know."

"Can you get down by yourself?"

She nodded.

"Okay. You go first."

Liron climbed down; Bucky followed.

Once they were on the ground, he wrapped his arms around her; she hugged back tightly. He kept a gently hand on the back of her head, the other arm around her back, her face in his neck.

Bucky rubbed her back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He turned to look at her, and she pulled him into a kiss. He hesitated for a moment, slightly taken aback, but kissed back anyways. His eyes slid closed, and his hands cupped her face. Her arms wound around his waist, pulling him close, a few tears slipping onto his hands and mingling with the rain.

Bucky pulled back a little, and when he saw her eyes darkening even with the tears he pressed their lips together again, hungrily and passionate. Liron moaned a little, her hands clenching in his jacket and drawing him even closer. His arms moved to her waist as he pushed her back until she hit the tree, making her gasp. Her hands flew to tangle in his hair, and he moaned into her mouth.

He pushed his body against hers, pinning her gently to the tree as she tugged his hair, moaning back. His hands tightened on her hips. She sucked on his lip, making him moan.

Liron giggled against his lips. "What happened to going back inside?"

Bucky chuckled. "Got carried away."

He pecked her lips and she giggled, making him smile.

"Wanna go in?"

"Sure."

* * *

He pulled up her hood, then grabbed her hand and they ran to the house, laughing a little. Liron quieted down when they made it under the overhang.

Bucky smiled a little. "It's okay, my dad's talking to them. I don't expect they'll be staying much longer."

Liron nodded.

He smiled and kissed her gently. She kissed back. He was the first to draw away, smiling, and she ruffled his hair. Bucky chuckled; Liron smiled.

They headed in, and Liron buried her face in Bucky's shoulder for a moment, breathing slowly, before lifting it and squaring her shoulders.

"You okay?"

"…Yeah." She smiled a little.

Bucky smiled back, and they headed into the other room.

"We should get you dried off."

"…good idea."

They started to go up, but then Bucky's dad and Myrtle and John came out of the living room. Liron looked at them.

"I hope you're happy." They glared at Bucky and stormed off.

Bucky's dad sighed. "They decided to leave."

Liron nodded a little. "Okay."

Bucky's dad smiled a little. "You're a brave woman. And you're always welcome to come here any time you want."

"Thank you, Mr. Barnes."

He nodded. "Now go get into dry clothes before my wife sees the mess you two made in the hallway."

Bucky's voice held a smile. "Just about to go up. And thanks dad."

He nodded again. "You're welcome."

They headed up, and once they were, Liron grabbed some clothes from her bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

Once the door was shut, she closed her eyes and leaned on the sink for a moment. She sighed deeply, then started to change.

A bit later she left the bathroom in black fuzzy snowflake-patterned pyjamas that she had almost decided not to bring since she had packed the tank top and shorts to sleep in.

Bucky looked up from his place on the bed and chuckled. "That's nice."

"Thanks."

He patted the bed, and she sat next to him. He put an arm behind his head and slipped his other hand around hers. She smiled a little. He smiled back.

"Thank you, Bucky."

"For what?"

"Being here for me."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

She smiled back, and let him pull her close, closing her eyes.

He nuzzled her. "I love you."

She nuzzled back. "I love you too."


End file.
